We need to stick together
by TheKlarolineShipper
Summary: Die Story spielt nach dem Ball von 3x14. Jedoch ist bei meiner Geschichte Elena bereits ein Vampir. Rebekah hat nicht mit Damon geschlafen sondern mit Stefan und Matt und Jeremy sind nicht in der Stadt. Hoffe sonst stimmts soweit ich mich noch erinnere. Hauptsächlich Klaroline. Paarings: Klaus. Caroline, Elena, Elijah, Stefan, Rebekah, Kol, Bonnie, Damon und Katherine
1. Chapter 1

_Hier Kapitel 1 meines zweiten Fanfiktions. Viel Spaß beim Lesen._

Caroline stand unter der Dusche und ließ sich den warmen Regen über den Körper prasseln. Sie lehnte sich an die Wand und schloss die Augen.

Gestern war der Ball gewesen. Sie war da. In dem Kleid von Klaus. Es war wunderschön. Und er hatte sie angesehen, als wäre sie es auch.

Doch natürlich konnte er es nicht ertragen, wenn man ihn zu Recht wies. Dieser eingebildete …..Orrrrrrrrg. Warum nur dachte sie immer wieder an ihn. „Verschwinde aus meinen Gedanken, Mistkerl!"

Plötzlich knallte es. Die Tür Schlug auf. Jemand zog in Vampirgeschwindigkeit den Duschvorhang weg, machte die Dusche aus und presste sich an sie.  
Sie wollte schreien aber er hielt ihr die Hand auf den Mund.  
„Kein Wort, Caroline, Esther will alle Vampire töten!" Sie schwieg und presste zwischen seinen Finger hervor: „Wag es ja nicht nach unten zu sehen!" Er legte ein Grinsen auf, so dass sich eines seiner ihr wohlbekannten Grübchen bildete.

Zwei Sekunden später lag sie plötzlich unter ihm, in der offen stehende Ankleide. Unterwegs hatte er offensichtlich noch ein Handtuch mitgenommen und das Badfenster geöffnet. Caroline sah das Handtuch zwischen ihnen liegen. Er hielt ihr noch immer den Mund zu.  
„Verdammt, er ist wirklich schnell" dachte sie. Leise Schritte waren zu hören. Sie lagen ganz still. „Sie ist zum Badezimmerfenster raus" rief Finn. „Dann lass sie uns finden" antwortete Esther und sie verschwanden.

„Zieh dir schnell etwas an, pack ein paar Sachen ein, die in einen Rucksack passen und lass uns verschwinden. Ich erkläre dir alles unterwegs" flüsterte er. „In Vampirgeschwindigkeit, bitte" fügte er leise hinzu.

Sie stand vorsichtig auf und zeigte ins andere Zimmer. Er verstand sofort, obwohl er sich ohne Aufforderung nicht von der Stelle bewegt hätte und ging hinaus. Sie zog sich schnell an, packte zwei, drei wichtige Dinge ein und ging zu ihm.

Er packte ihre Hand schaute sie kurz fragend an. Als sie nickte sprangen sie aus dem Fenster und rannten gefühlte 1000 km in Vampirgeschwindigkeit.

An einer kleinen Höhle blieb sie stehen. „Stopp!" keuchte sie. „Ich brauch eine Pause. Meinst du nicht wir sind außer Hörweite?" „O.k. lass uns in die Höhle gehen. Man kann nie wissen" schlug er vor.

Der uralte Eingang war mit einer Steinmauer verlängert worden und setze Blumen und Moos an. Die Sonne setze leichte Schimmer durch die vielen Bäume in die Höhle. Alles war grün, angenehm kühl und still. Jedoch eine friedliche Stille. Es war wunderschön hier.

Sie lehnte sich erschöpft an die Wand. „Jetzt sag schon, was ist los?" wollte sie wissen. „Meine Mutter hatte gestern auf dem Ball alle versammelt um uns zu töten. Stirbt einer von uns Kindern, stirbt die ganze Blutlinie mit ihm."  
„Oh mein Gott, das würde bedeuten wir würden alle sterben" sagte sie entsetzt.  
„Danke für dein Mitgefühl, dass wir sterben würden" setzte er sarkastisch hinzu. Sie trat auf ihn zu. „Warum sollte ich für dich Mitgefühl haben?" Und drehte sich wieder weg. Er sah zu Boden. "Caroline, es tut mir leid was ich gestern gesagt habe."

„Entschuldigte er sich da etwa?" überschlugen sich ihre Gedanken. „Ich kann nicht besonders gut damit umgehen, wenn mir jemand etwas vorschreiben will" gab er zu.

Sie sagte nichts dazu. Er fuhr deshalb weiter mit seiner Erklärung fort. „Auf jeden Fall hatte Kol gehört, wie Mutter und Finn davon sprachen vorerst alle Vampire und Übernatürliches in der Stadt zu beseitigen, dass sie niemand dabei stören würde, uns zu töten." „Oh nein, was ist mit Bonnie, Elena, Stefan und .." stotterte sie erschüttert. Er ging zu ihr, nahm ihre Handgelenke und versuchte sie zu beruhigen.

„Caroline, ich habe mich darum gekümmert. Kol ist bei Bonnie. Rebekah war bereits im Salvatore-Haus und Elijah sucht derzeit Katherine. Wir treffen uns alle in einem meiner Häuser, von dem Mutter und Finn nichts wissen." „Katherine? Wirst du sie nicht töten?" fragte Caroline erstaunt.  
Man sah ihm an, dass er sich beherrschen musste. Zögerlich sagte er: „Nein." „Du wirst doch wohl nicht Edelmut beweisen" sagte sie. Doch es war wohl eher eine Frage.  
„Sehr witzig. Ich habe niemanden etwas zu beweisen." Sie waren sich noch immer sehr nahe. Er hatte ihre Handgelenke an die Wand gedrückt und war nur Zentimeter von ihrem Gesicht entfernt. „Hättest du vielleicht die Güte mich loszulassen?" Es blieb ihm jedoch nicht verborgen, dass ihr Atem etwas unregelmäßig ging. Er sah ihr direkt in die Augen ließ dann jedoch los und wandte sich ab.

„Kol ist bei Bonnie, na toll. Woher weißt du, dass er ihr nichts tut?" fragte sie vorwurfsvoll. „Ich glaube Bonnie kann auf sich selbst aufpassen. Meinst du nicht? Ich hätte eher Sorge um meinen kleinen Bruder" lachte er. Jetzt lachte Caroline auch. Er hatte wohl Recht.

„Wir sollten dann weiter. Bist du soweit?" fragte er sie. „Ja." Er nahm wieder ihre Hand und sie rannten los.

Eine halbe Stunde später kamen sie an eine wunderschöne große Villa, die verborgen an einem kleinen See lag auf dem kleine blau weiße Boote schaukelten. Ringsum grenzte ein Wald an und alles war uneinsehbar.

„Ich wette das hat noch nie ein menschliches Wesen zu Gesicht bekommen" sagte sie und bestaunte das Bild vor ihr. „Zumindest keines lebend verlassen" grinste er. „Das war mal wieder typisch. So ein Mistkerl" dachte sie.

_Und was sagt ihr? Bitte Reviews :-)_


	2. Alle unter einem Dach?

_Das 2. ist auch schon da. Viel Spaß beim lesen ;-)_

Als sie ankamen waren bereits Rebekah, Stefan, Damon und Elena da. „Hallo, ist bei euch alles glatt gegangen? Hat euch Mutter gesehen?" fragte Klaus.

„Nein, wir sind sofort aufgebrochen als du anriefst!" antwortete Rebekah. „Ja, nachdem ihr angezogen ward" setzte Elena angewidert hinzu. „Hätten wir etwa Nackt gehen sollen?" grinste Rebekah und ging in die Villa. „Witzig" sagte Elena und folgte ihr.

„Hey Stefan" fiel Caroline ihrem besten Freund in die Arme. „Hey Care."  
„Bist du zurechtgekommen mit Klaus?" fragte Stefan. Sie erinnerte sich wo er sie gefunden hatte, antwortete jedoch schnell „Ja, klar. Mit dem komme ich allemal zurecht."  
Klaus lauschte vom inneren des Hauses und musste lächeln. Leider musste er ihr dabei zustimmen. Sie brachte ihn noch um seinen sonst so gut funktionierenden Verstand. Wenn sie bei ihm war funktionierte dieser meistens nicht besonders gut. Am besten hielt er sich von ihr fern. Wenn das nur so einfach wäre.  
„Echt jetzt, Stef?" riss Caroline ihn aus seinen Gedanken „Rebekah?" setzte sie hinzu. „Sie kann eigentlich ganz nett sein" sagte Stefan nur. „Ja, vielleicht wenn sie etwas männliches vor sich hat" lachte Caroline.

Fünf Minuten später trafen dann auch Kol und Bonnie ein. „Elena, Caroline bitte erlöst mich von diesem Spinner!" „Gott sei Dank, dir geht es gut" fielen sie nun Bonnie um den Hals. „Was hast du schon wieder getan, Kol?" fragte Elijah, der hinter im auftauchte. „Nichts Bruder. Ich war ein wahrer Gentlemen. Stimmt´s nicht, meine Süße Bonnie!" „Halt die Klappe, Kol!" sagte diese.

„Hallo Elijah" umarmte Klaus seinen Bruder „Katherine" sagte er in kaltem Ton. „Klaus, ich hörte wir sind in Gefahr?" sagte Katherine. „Das müsstest du ja schon gewohnt sein, nicht? Aber mein idiotischer Bruder besteht leider darauf auf dich aufzupassen." Um die unangenehme Situation zu übergehen sagte Elijah: „Sind Rebekah und Elena hier?" „Ja wir sind innen" riefen beide. „Dann lasst uns erst mal alle reingehen."

Im großen Wohnzimmer sahen sich die Neuankömmlinge erst einmal um. „Wow, nicht schlecht" meinte Caroline. „Ihr nehmt keine kleinen Dinge in Angriff was?" fragte Damon. „My home is your home" lud Klaus alle ein. „Fühlt euch wie zu Hause."

„Was gedenkst du zu tun mit Mutter, Klaus?" fragte Elijah seinen Bruder. „Nichts" antwortete dieser nur Einsilbig. „Was meinst du mit nichts?" fragte Rebekah. „Sie wird uns alle töten. Verdammt, Nik." „Ich habe mich bereits um alles gekümmert, liebe Schwester" setze er sarkastisch hinzu. „Meine Hybriden und drei meiner mächtigsten Hexen sind nach Mystic Falls unterwegs. Sie werden sich darum kümmern. Wir warten auf Antwort." Alle sahen ihn verdutzt an. „Das ist ja nicht gerade deine Art. Abwarten und Teetrinken, oder was?" fragte Bonnie ungläubig. „Wohl eher Blut trinken" gab Kol seinen Kommentar ab, was ihm einen bösen Blick von Bonnie einbrachte. „Ich werde es nicht riskieren, dass sie einen von uns tötet."

Caroline plapperte darauf los: „Wird ein Urvampir getötet stirbt die ganze Blutlinie mit ihm, wir würden also alle sterben." „Danke, Caroline für deine Ausführungen. Ich hoffe du verwendest das nicht gegen uns, Hexe" sagte Klaus. „Ich heiße Bonnie, es wäre nett wenn du mich bei meinem Namen nennen würdest, Klaus" sagte diese bestimmend. „Natürlich, wir sollten das Beste aus dieser Situation machen." Damit verließ er das Zimmer und ging nach oben. Er setzte noch im Gehen hinzu: „Sucht euch ein Zimmer aus. Es sind genügend vorhanden."

Die Villa war wirklich riesig. Das Wohnzimmer war eher im alten Stil eingerichtet, aber es gab einen modernen Flachbildschirm und einen großen offenen Kamin. Die Küche war eher modern, in Edelstahl gehalten. Von dort gelangte man in den Garten von wo aus man auf den See blicken konnte.

Im Obergeschoß waren 10 Schlafzimmer, jeweils 2 immer mit einem Bad verbunden. Zwei davon lagen ganz oben am Dachboden, eines war Klaus Zimmer. Alle verteilten sich langsam auf die Zimmer. Die vier Originals nahmen ihre jeweils gewohnten Zimmer, da diese bereits für sie eingerichtet waren. Jeder hatte natürlich ein Bad angrenzend. So musste jeder ein Bad mit einem Original teilen.  
Stefan nahm das Zimmer, dass an Rebekah´s angrenzte, Kol führte Bonnie in sein angrenzendes, mit dem Vorwand das dies das schönste Zimmer sei. Neben Elijah machte es sich Elena gemütlich und die beiden hinteren Zimmer nahmen eines Damon und eines Katherine.  
Als Caroline nach oben kam waren alle schon belegt. Ihr blieb also nur übrig sich das andere Dachgeschoßzimmer zu nehmen. „Mist, jetzt muss ich mir auch noch das Bad mit Klaus teilen" dachte sie.

Widerwillig ging sie nach oben. Sie klopfte an seine Türe. „Klaus?" „Komm rein!" sagte er nur. „Was gibt´s?" sagte er. Sie trat ein. Es war ein riesiges Zimmer mit einer großen Glasfront, einer Sitzlounge, einem offenen Kamin und einem großen Himmelbett. Es war alles in Braun- und Grautöne gehalten. Es kam jedoch sehr viel Licht durch das große Fenster, so dass alles trotzdem hell wirkte.

„Ich wollte nur fragen, ähm..wegen dem Bad..." stotterte sie. „Ja?" fragte er und zog eine Augenbraue nach oben. Sie sah ihm an, dass er genau wusste was sie meinte. „Du weißt schon, wie machen wir das, dass wir uns nicht in die Quere kommen?" „Du störst mich keineswegs im Bad" sagte er leicht belustigt und freute sich insgeheim, dass sie das Zimmer oben hatte. „Du Idiot, du mich aber." Er setzte sich in einen Sessel an der großen Fensterfront mit Blick auf den See. „Schon gut. Es sind Doppelschlösser in jedem Bad angebracht. Sperrst du also zu, ist meine Seite auch verschlossen."

„Gut" Sie wandte sich zum Gehen und drehte sich kurz vor der Türe noch einmal um. „Ach Klaus" „Ja." „Danke, dass du uns alle vorgewarnt hast, das war wirklich einmal Edelmutig von dir" und verschwand in ihr Zimmer. Er lachte vor sich hin. Sie hatte Recht, er wusste nicht wann er das letzte Mal etwas Selbstloses getan hatte und warum er es überhaupt getan hatte.

Am Abend trafen sich alle im großen Wohnzimmer. „Also, da wir alle so schnell aufgebrochen sind, hat wohl keiner Blutvorräte dabei?" fragte Elijah in die Runde. „Nein" „Nob" „Keiner". „Wie wollen wir dieses Problem regeln?" fragte er. „Na Bonnie Schätzchen, stellst du dich zur Verfügung?" fragte Kol. „Du kannst es ja mal versuchen, wenn du Lust auf ein Aneurysma hast!" sagte Bonnie. „Kol" tadelte Elijah seinen Bruder. Er wandte sich an Bonnie „Entschuldige sein Verhalten, Bonnie, wir haben anscheinend versäumt ihm Manieren beizubringen."  
„Schon gut, ganz ruhig, ich werde sie in Zukunft auf Händen tragen" schmeichelte er.

„Zurück zum Blutproblem, Elijah und Rebekah. Ihr fahrt zum nächsten Krankenhaus und regelt dass" sagte Klaus. „Und was ist mit Kleidung und Badartikel?" fragte Katherine. „Schaut nicht so, wir haben schließlich alle nichts dabei." Elijah beantwortete ihre Frage. „Wir vier sind hier alle sehr gut eingerichtet, es dürfte also für jeden genug für drei, vier Tage hier sein." Rebekah schnaubte „Wirklich jetzt?" Klaus wies sie in ihre Schranken. „Rebekah, für die Zeit die wir hier alle gemeinsam verbringen, benimm dich bitte den anderen Damen gegenüber, klar!"  
Rebekah schmollte „Das kann ich nur zurückgeben!" und blickte zu Katherine und dann zu Caroline hinüber.

„Ich werde mit Stefan Blutbeutel besorgen!" sagte sie, nahm Stefan am Arm und schleifte ihn zur Türe. „Dein Wunsch ist mir Befehl!" sagte Stefan und verschwand mit ihr.

„Warum habt ihr eine alte Damen dabei, wir sagten doch keine Menschen?" fragte Bonnie als Stefan eine Stunde später wieder kam. „Keine Sorge, Bonnie, Rebekah hat ein Auto besorgt und bestand darauf eine Haushälterin zu suchen, da du kein Blut trinkst. Sie wird uns nur bekochen und hinter uns herräumen." Bonnie schaute ungläubig. „Bonnie, vertrau mir, wir haben sie zwar gezwungen zu vergessen was wir sind, aber wir werden sie bezahlen, sie macht ihren Job und wenn sie etwas sehen sollte werden wird sie es vergessen haben." Bonnie war etwas beruhigt. „O.k., aber wenn ihr jemand etwas tut, bekommt er es mit mir zu tun." „Wir werden alle ganz brav sein" mischte sich Kol ein und lächelte Bonnie zu. Daraufhin verdrehte sie die Augen und ging in das Wohnzimmer.

Die alte Dame bereitet ein Abendessen zu und alle setzten sich an den großen Tisch im Esszimmer. „Hast du schon Nachricht erhalten von deinen Hybriden?" fragte Stefan. „Nein, wir werden noch etwas warten müssen" sagte Klaus. Alle, natürlich außer Bonnie, tranken ein Glas Blut zum Essen. Als sie fertig waren räumten sie den Tisch und schickten die Haushälterin in das kleine Häuschen im Garten.

„Was machen wir jetzt?" fragte Rebekah gelangweilt als sich alle im Wohnzimmer versammelt hatten. „Ich habe eine Idee!" rief Kol. „Oh nein, bitte nicht!" gab seine Schwester zurück. „Wir spielen das Münzspiel!" gab Kol zum Besten. „Was ist das wieder dummes?" fragte Bonnie.

_Soll ich das lange ausführen das Spiel? Was meint ihr?_  
_Bitte Reviews :-) Danke_


	3. Spielchen gefällig?

_Hier Kapitel 3! Viel Freude beim lesen ;-)_

„Münzspiel? Ist das auf deinem Mist gewachsen?" fragte Elena. „Kommt schon, habt ihr etwa schiss?" lachte Kol. Alle sahen sich fragend an. „Also los, wie geht es?" fragte Caroline.

Sie setzen sich um den Wohnzimmertisch am Boden. Zuerst Katherine dann Damon, Rebekah, Stefan, Elena, Elijah, Bonnie, Kol, Caroline und schließlich gab auch Klaus auf und setzte sich mit in den Kreis.

Kol holte zwei Schnapsgläser, eine Münze und eine Flasche Whiskey. „Also, ihr werft die Münze so, dass sie einmal auf dem Tisch aufkommt und dann ins Glas fällt. Trefft ihr, so muss euer linker Nachbar trinken.

Trifft man nicht, muss man eine vorher festgelegte Aufgabe erfüllen. Kann oder will man es nicht erfüllen, so muss man seinen rechten Nachbarn küssen" grinste er zu Bonnie hinüber. Diese verdrehte die Augen.

„O.k. bin dabei, aber ich hoffe ich bekomme ein nicht-so-viel-Alkohol-vertragen-wie-Vampire-Guthab en?" fragte Bonnie. Alle lachten.

„Schaffst du nichts mehr, muss es Kol für dich trinken, einverstanden?" fragte Elena. „Hey!" protestierte dieser. „Du hast versprochen ganz Brav zu sein, Kol" sagte Elena. „Na gut, aber nur weil du es bist" sagte er an Bonnie gewandt.

„Lasst uns loslegen" meinte Katherine. „Wir brauchen noch eine Aufgabe!" sagte Caroline.

„Wie wäre es damit für den Anfang. Wer nicht trifft der muss bis der nächste daneben wirft auf einem Bein stehen" sagte Elena. „Ja, o.k zur Einstimmung was harmloses" sagte Kol grinsend. „Kol, du beginnst" sagte Bonnie „Du hast uns schließlich in den Schlamassel gebracht!"

„Zu Befehl, liebste" schmeichelte er. Die Münze landete auf dem Tisch und im Glas. „Gekonnt ist gekonnt! Caroline, hier trink!" sagte er.

„Das fängt ja schon gut an" sagte Caroline und trank. „Jetzt ich." Caroline traf ebenfalls. „Ha, nicht schlecht was?" sagte sie und reichte Klaus das volle Glas.

„Was ihr könnt kann ich schon lange" sagte Klaus und traf ebenfalls. Katherine versenkte die Münze nachdem sie getrunken hatte.

„Da habt ihr die falsche erwischt. Ich hab das schon gespielt da wart ihr noch im Kindergarten" sagte Katherine und Damon trank auf Ex. „Daneben" schrie Caroline schadenfreudig.

„Los steh auf, Damon!" freute sie sich. Er stellte sich hin. Sekunden später landete er jedoch wieder auf beiden Beinen. „Damon, du Idiot" sagte Katherine als dieser knapp verfehlte. „Verdammt, Rebekah hat mich geschupst." „Tut mir leid, das hat niemand gesehen" sagte Klaus. „Los Damon küss Katherine" sagte Rebekah. „Ist ja nicht so als hätten wir das noch nicht getan, nicht wahr" und beugte sich zu ihr. „Leidenschaft sieht anders aus, würde ich sagen" sagte Elijah. „Das kannst du uns ja Demonstrieren" gab Katherine zurück. „Meine Liebe, das wird nicht passieren, da ich treffen werde!" erwiderte Elijah siegessicher.

„Damon muss jetzt die nächste Aufgabe verkünden" sagte Kol. „Also, mal überlegen. Der nächste der vorbeiwirft muss einen Strip hinlegen. „Bist du bescheuert?" sagte Elena. „Du musst nur Treffen" sagte Damon.

„Bekah, du bist dran" sagte Stefan. „Yes, Treffer" sagte sie und reichte Stefan das Glas Whiskey. „Stefan, zeig was du kannst" meinte Elena. „Du hast ja nur Angst, dass du trinken musst" lachte Bonnie.

Stefan warf direkt ins Glas. „Trink schön aus, Elena" sagte Stefan. Elena zielte und traf. „Puh, das war knapp. Hier trink Elijah" sagte sie und reichte ihm das Glas.

Elijah zielte und vorbei. „Mist" sagte der sonst so beherrschte Elijah. Alle lachten „Komm schon Elijah" sagte Klaus. „Jetzt bin ich gespannt" sagte Elena.

Dieser verging allerdings das Lachen als Elijah sagte: „Tut mir leid Elena, aber ich werde ganz bestimmt nicht strippen". Er beugte sich zu ihr und küsste die verdutzte Elena auf ihren Mund. Vor Überraschung blieb sie ganz still sitzen, entspannte sich aber binnen Sekunden als sie die weichen, zärtlichen Lippen Elijahs spürte und schloss die Augen. Selbst überrascht davon, dass Elena sich an ihn schmiegte schloss er ebenfalls die Augen bis die in Vergessenheit geratenen sie wieder in die Realität zurückholten.

„Aber hallo" sagte Damon. „Sie sich die einer an" sagte Bonnie. „Hallo ihr beiden. Das Spiel geht weiter" rief Kol. Erschrocken lösten sich die beiden Voneinander und sahen sich verstohlen an.

„Also wir sind immer noch beim Striptease. Wer traut sich? Bonnie du bist dran" sagte Damon.

Bonnie nahm die Münze und „peng" drin. „Yes" und reichte Kol das Glas. Nun war wieder Kol an der Reihe.

„Leichteste Übung" sagte er und warf daneben. „Was? So ein Mist." Er stand auf und machte die Musik an. „Jetzt bekommt ihr was zu sehen." Langsam schlengelte er sich durch den Raum und verlor dabei ein Stück nach dem anderen. Bonnie musste zugeben dass er gar nicht schlecht aussah und ermahnte sich sofort bei diesem Gedanken. Rebekah kuschelte sich an Stefans Halsbeuge und schloss die Augen „Bitte verschon uns!" Als Kol seine Finger unter den Gummibund der Boxershort schob riefen alle gleichzeitig. „Stopp!" „Es reicht!" rief Elijah „Wir haben genug gesehen." „Da verpasst ihr was!" lachte Kol. „Bonnie, du bist jederzeit willkommen für eine Privatstunde!" sagte er während er sich halb nackt über sie beugte. Bonnie brachte kein Wort raus. „Aha, so kann man dich also zum Schweigen bringen" grinste er.

„Tu uns allen einen Gefallen und zieh dich an" sagte Rebekah.

„Also, ich bin dran, eine Aufgabe bitte, Kol" sagte Caroline. „O.k., mal sehen, die nächsten zwei, die nicht treffen müssen rausgehen und ihre Oberteile tauschen" sagte Kol.

Caroline zitterte. Verdammt hoffentlich trifft es mich nicht. Sie warf. Die Münze landete auf dem Tisch, dann auf dem Rand des Glases und wackelte. Alle beobachteten gespannt die Münze. Dann fiel sie auf den Tisch. „Verdammt. Oh komm schon" fluchte sie.

„Mal sehen wie Klaus sich macht!" rief Damon schadenfroh. Jetzt hatte er Gewissensbisse. Mist, wen er daneben warf würde sie ihn vermutlich töten. Er zitterte, warf und die Münze landete ebenfalls auf dem Rand. Wieder beugten sich alle nach Vorn. Dabei stieß Kol an den Tisch und die Münze fiel auf den Tisch. „Hey, du hast den Tisch gewackelt" rief Caroline. „Daneben ist daneben" grinste Kol. „Du bist doch etwa kein Angsthase" fragte er. Mit bösem Blick betrachtete sie Klaus. „Ich kann nichts dafür" meinte er unschuldig. Sie stand auf und ging Richtung Bibliothek „Na los, komm schon!" rief sie ohne sich umzudrehen. Er eilte hinterher, die anderen lachten.

Sie standen sich unschlüssig gegenüber. Er zog sein graues Henley Shirt aus und reichte es ihr. Sie betrachtete ihn. Er hatte ein Tattoo und sie fragte sich was es wohl bedeutete. Dann nahm sie sein Shirt. „Umdrehen!" sagte sie schroff doch er rührte sich nicht. „Na gut, dann drehe ich mich eben um." Sie trug ein weißes V-Ausschnitt Shirt. Er bewunderte wie sie es anmutig auszog und die weiße Spitze darunter zum Vorschein kam. Ihre Haut war blass und schimmerte wie die einer Göttin. Ihre Haare fielen in goldenen Locken darüber. Schnell zog sie sein Shirt über und drehte sich wieder um. „Hier" sagte sie und schmiss ihm ihr T-Shirt an die Brust. Leicht belustigt darüber, wie sie sich ärgerte zog er es an. Es duftete nach ihr und wirkte auf ihn wie ein Aphrodisiakum. Seine Augen waren Pechschwarz und durchbohrten sie. Caroline konnte sich nicht bewegen. Es hatte noch niemand solche Gefühle in ihr geweckt. Wie machte er das nur? Sein Shirt fühlte sich warm und weich an und es roch nach Moschus, Männlichkeit und nach Klaus. „Verdammt, reiss dich zusammen, Caroline" dachte sie. „Er ist der böse Urhybrid, der nur an sich denkt" und verließ damit das Zimmer. Er folgte ihr.

„Das dauert aber ganz schön lange, so ein T-Shirt-Wechsel" lachte Stefan. „Aber es hat ja funktioniert!" rief Katherine. „Wir dachten schon wir müssten euch helfen" grinste Elena. Alle lachten außer Caroline und Klaus konnte sich auch ein kleines Grinsen nicht verkneifen.

„Also gut ihr seid dran. Lasst euch etwas einfallen!" sagte Katherine. Sie sahen sich an. „Möchtest du, Love?" fragte Klaus. Caroline sprach: „Der nächste der daneben wirft muss von dem übernächsten Verlierer Whiskey aus dem Bauchnabel trinken."

„O.k. jetzt ist sie aber sauer" lachte Damon. „Na gut, Katherine. Versuch dein Glück" sagte Elena.

Katherine warf und Treffer. „Ich sagte doch ihr habt keine Chance und reichte Damon das Glas. Damon nahm die Münze. „Versenkt! Kleinigkeit. Jetzt du Rebekah!" Bekah traf. Stefan, ebenfalls. Stefan und Elena leerten ihr Glas und Elena warf die Münze. „Daneben. Oh Mann." „Wer will der Glückliche sein?" fragte Kol. „Los Elijah, streng dich an!" sagte Kol.

Doch Elijah war ein zitterndes Wrack. Warum war er nur so aus seiner sonst so stabilen Verfassung geraten. Der Kuss vielleicht? Der wahnsinnige Kuss vorhin? dachte er. Er warf die Münze und sie fiel daneben. „Tut mir leid, Elena" meinte er kleinlaut.

„Das hat er doch mit Absicht gemacht" lachte Klaus. „Ein Mann von tausend Jahren und so aufgeregt, Elijah?" frage Bonnie.

„Ich könnte mir schlimmeres vorstellen" flüsterte Elena ihm zu. „Leg dich hin" sagte sie grinsend. Doch ihm war das Lachen vergangen und dem Staunen gewichen. Was war nur los mit ihm sich wie ein kleiner Schuljunge zu benehmen. Er tat wie ihm befohlen und legte sich auf das unbesetzte Sofa. Sie folgte ihm mit dem Whiskey, beugte sich über ihn, lockerte seine Krawatte, knöpfte sein Hemd auf und goss die braungoldene Flüssigkeit in seinen Nabel. „Oh mein Gott, ich glaube ich muss sterben" dachte Elijah. Er spürte wie ihre warmen Lippen nahe einer gefährlichen Stelle kamen und wusste nicht wie er das aushalten sollte.

Die anderen Männer warfen sich einen Blick zu der besagte, dass sie wussten was er jetzt verbergen musste. Doch, zum Glück benutzte sie nicht ihre Zunge und schlürfte die Flüssigkeit zügig aus.

Schnell stand er auf, drehte sich ein Stück weg um sich wieder zu fassen und knöpfte schnell wieder sein Hemd zu. Die anderen klatschten Beifall und Elena verbeugte sich. Sie setzten sich wieder zu den anderen.

„Jetzt ich" sagte Elena. „Also wer daneben wirft, der muss Nackt um das Haus rennen" sagte sie. „Das ist nicht dein ernst" rief Bonnie. „Ihr könnt das alle in Lichtgeschwindigkeit, das ist fies." „Na gut, du darfst in Unterwäsche ums Haus rennen" sagte sie ihrer besten Freundin. „Das beruhigt mich ungemein. Schups mich ja nicht, Kol. Rutsch zur Seite" Bonnie warf und traf.

„Trink, Kol und wirf" sagte sie erleichtert. „Zu Befehl, Sweetheart" Kol traf und Caroline trank. Caroline traf ebenfalls und Klaus trank. Genauso Klaus. Katherine trank. Dann zielte sie siegessicher und verpasste das Glas nur knapp. „Kacke, Entschuldigung, ich meinte…, nein ich meinte Kacke!" Alle brüllten. „Na los Schätzchen!" sagte Kol „Ich musste auch schon ran!" „Ja du Idiot, du durftest aber etwas anbehalten." Sie verließ die Villa und man sah in Windeseile am Fenster einen nackten Schatten vorbeiflitzen. „Wo ist Damon?" fragte Rebekah. Als dieser wieder mit Katherine´s Klamotten herein spaziert kam. „Du Mistkerl, komm sofort raus. Ich meine mit geschlossenen Augen" schrie sie von außen. „Komm schon Damon, das ist gemein" meinte Caroline. „Na gut, bin gleich wieder da."

„Mach ja die Augen zu" sagte sie hinter einem Busch hervor. Damon trat zu ihr bis er nur wenige Zentimeter vor ihrem Gesicht war. „Du bekommst deine Klamotten wieder wenn ich das Höschen behalten darf." „Du bist ein Idiot. Dann behalt es doch." Er reichte ihr die Klamotten und ging wieder zurück. Sie zog sich an, folgte ihm in Vampirgeschwindigkeit und schlug ihn auf den Hinterkopf. „Hey" schrie er. „Leichte Schläge auf den Hinterkopf, verbessern das Denkvermögen" und sauste weiter.

„Jetzt kommt bestimmt nichts Gutes" sagte Damon. Katherine überlegte und grinste.

„Der nächste der daneben wirft muss dem übernächsten einen Zungenkuss geben und zwar hier."

„Das war ja klar" sagte Caroline und wurde schon rot als Klaus sie nur ansah.

Damon warf die Münze und traf. „Naja, eigentlich schade" sagte Damon und reichte Rebekah das Glas zum trinken.

Rebekah traf zielsicher und reichte Stefan das Glas. Er zielte und warf daneben „Na klasse." Elena setzte an und traf.

Sie reichte Elijah den Whiskey und die Münze. Mittlerweile waren alle ein wenig benebelt vom Alkohol.

„O.k. dann mal los." Elijah zielte und traf wieder nicht. Die anderen jaulten, nur Stefan war geschockt. „Ganz bestimmt nicht!" sagten beide gleichzeitig. Die anderen mussten noch mehr lachen. „Waschlappen" sagte Klaus. „Ja klar, als ob du Stefan küssen würdest" sagte Caroline. „Na gut, dann müsst ihr Euren rechten Nachbarn küssen" sagte Kol. Rebekah und Stefan küssten sich, was sie ja schon gewohnt waren. „Jetzt reicht es schon wieder, wir wissen es ja" sagte Caroline.

Elena und Elijah drehten sich zueinander. Schon ein bisschen mutiger als beim letzten Mal beugte sich Elijah zu Elena und gab ihr zärtlich einen Kuss. Tausend Empfindungen strömten auf sie ein. Als sie sich voneinander lösten wurde ihr fast ein bisschen kalt, als ob ihr etwas fehlte. Die anderen beobachteten sie interessiert und warfen sich wissende Blicke zu. „Schlecht im Spiel, Glück in der Liebe" gab Kol zum besten. „O.k. da haben sich wohl zwei gefunden" sagte Bonnie. „So ein Quatsch. Du bist dran" sagte Elena schnell.

„Was für eine Aufgabe?" fragte Bonnie. „Wir sind immer noch beim Zungenkuss!" sagte Elena. „Ach so, mir kam es fast so vor als hatten wir das schon abgehakt" grinste sie. „Sehr witzig. Nein, liebe Bonnie, du darfst dein Glück versuchen" sagte Elena mit hochrotem Kopf.

Bonnie warf und traf. Sie reichte Kol die Münze und das Glas. „Schade, jetzt brauche ich auch nicht mehr daneben zu werfen" sagte Kol und Bonnie rollte mit den Augen. Er traf und reichte Caroline das Glas und die Münze. Sie trank und warf.

„Verdammt. Oh man, dass kann doch nicht sein. Sie reichte Klaus das Glas. „Wehe du triffst nicht" sagte sie mit zusammengekniffenen Augen. „Was tust du dann?" fragte er. „Küsst du mich dann etwa?" Klaus lachte. „Witzig." Er warf und nichts. Daneben. „Klaus!" schrie Caroline vorwurfsvoll. „Sorry, ich hab es ja versucht." „Ich passe" schmollte Caroline. „Na gut, dann musst du mich küssen" grinste Kol. „Na toll." „Entscheide dich, Caroline, Kol oder Klaus" sagte Stefan.

Sie drehte sich zu Klaus, der daraufhin grinste. „Bilde dir bloß nichts ein" sagte sie mürrisch. Klaus wartete. Wenn sie schon so mürrisch war, würde er ihr nicht entgegenkommen. Das nahm sie zur schnaubend Kenntnis.

Sie rückte näher zu Klaus. Alles in ihr begann zu kribbeln. „Mach schon, du Feigling" sagte sich Caroline im Stillen. Er beobachte fasziniert wie sich ihre Augen weiteten als sie näher kam. Sein Körper vibrierte. Er konnte sich nicht erinnern jemals so aufgeregt gewesen zu sein. Verflucht! Er war das mächtigste Monster auf Erden und hatte Angst vor einem Kuss. Sie leckte sich die Lippen vor Aufregung und setzte in schon allein damit in Flammen. Er glaubte er müsste zergehen obwohl sie ihn noch nicht einmal berührt hatte. Dann traf ihr weicher Mund seine Lippen und beide schlossen die Augen. Caroline seufzte leicht und öffnete ihre Lippen. Er war wie elektrisiert und folgte der Einladung. Er umspielte mit seiner Zunge die ihre. Sie vergaßen die Welt um sich herum und sie schlang ihre Arme um seinen Hals. Er zog sie an sich und sie fuhr mit den Fingern durch seine weichen blonden Haare. „Hallo, jemand zu Hause?" fragte Elena.

„Ich glaube sie können uns nicht hören!" sagte Bonnie. „Los lasst uns verschwinden" sagte Kol. Die anderen verließen leise den Raum.

Caroline wurde heiß und ihr entfuhr ein leises Stöhnen was Klaus darin bestärkte sie noch enger an sich zu pressen. Als Caroline spürte wie erregt er war fuhr sie erschrocken zurück. Sie stand jetzt einen Meter von ihm entfernt und blickte in keuchend und entsetzt an. Sie war wunderschön mit ihren geschwollenen Lippen und zerzausten Haaren. Caroline sah sich um. „Sie sind weg" sagte sie das Offensichtliche. „Wir sollten ins Bett gehen! Ich meine... ins Dachgeschoß" stotterte sie. „Ja das sollten wir" sagte er mit seinem britischen Akzent. „Ich meinte jeder für sich" und drehte sich wütend um und stürzte nach oben.

Er musste lächeln. Das war unglaublich. Sie hatte sich an ihn geschmiegt und es hatte sich angefühlt wie…., er wusste es nicht. Wie wenn er im Himmel wäre. Das war natürlich lächerlich. Er, die schlimmste Kreatur überhaupt im Himmel. Aber vielleicht konnte sie ihn dort hinbringen.

„rrrrrrrrrrr, rrrrrrrrrrrr." Sein Telefon riss ihn aus seinen Träumereien.

„Ja!" „Wir haben das Problem erledigt! Sie sind in den Särgen" sagte sein Anrufer. „Gut" sagte Klaus und legte auf.

Jetzt wäre wohl alles wieder beim alten, oder? Er würde den anderen morgen früh Bescheid sagen! Er ging nach oben. Alle Lichter waren bereits gelöscht. Als er in seinem Bett lag hörte er das ungleichmäßige Atmen von Caroline. Sie konnte also auch nicht schlafen. Es beruhigte ihn ein wenig, dass sie der Kuss anscheinend auch in Aufruhr versetzt hatte. Stunden später schlief er dann doch ein.

_Und? Was sagt ihr? Ich hoffe es hat euch gefallen! Bitte Reviews :-)_


	4. Zurück nach Mystic Falls?

_Da ihr so eifrig lest hier das Kapitel 4. Viel Spaß beim lesen._

„Guten Morgen!" sagte Elena als sie die Küche betrat. Kol, Elijah, Bonnie, Katherine, Stefan, Rebekah und Damon waren bereits wach. „Wo ist denn unser Liebespaar?" fragte sie belustigt als sie hinter sich eine Stimme vernahm. „Sehr lustig. Wir sind gleich nach euch ins Bett!" sagte Caroline. „Das glaube ich gerne" sagte Damon. „Jeder in seines" sagte Klaus als er die Küche betrat und nahm damit Caroline die Worte aus dem Mund. „Also seid ihr schön zusammen ins Bett und auch wieder schön zusammen aufgestanden? Natürlich getrennt!" sagte Kol belustigt. „Ja Kol!" sagte Caroline erbost. „Lass sie in Ruhe, kleiner Bruder, sonst…" „Ja, ja alles klar!" sagte Kol und hob abwehrend die Hände.

Beim Frühstück sagte Klaus: „Gestern Nacht rief mich meine Hexe an und sagte sie haben das Problem behoben!" „Behoben?" fragte Bonnie. „Meine Mutter und Finn sind in den Särgen. Keine Sorge, nicht Tod, nur vorübergehend ausgeschaltet. Ich bleibe noch ein paar Tage hier. Ihr könnt alle noch bleiben wenn ihr wollt" schlug Klaus vor.  
„Ja, Stefan wir bleiben noch ein wenig, o.k.?" sagte Rebekah.  
„Na gut, danke Klaus" sagte Stefan.

„Wie sieht es mit euch aus?" fragte Rebekah die anderen. „Ich weiß nicht" sagte Caroline. „Ach kommt schon, wir bleiben noch ein paar Tage und gehen dann alle gemeinsam nach Mystic Falls zurück" sagte Rebekah. Die anderen überlegten. „Na gut. Aber nur wenn ihr auch bleibt" sagte Caroline an Bonnie und Elena gewandt. „Nur ein paar Tage" sagte Bonnie.  
„Dann ist ja alles klar" freute sich Rebekah. Sie hatte noch nie Freundinnen gehabt und musste zugeben, dass das auch seinen Reiz hatte.

„Also gut, Mädels. Was haltet ihr davon wenn wir ein bisschen shoppen gehen, jetzt da wir noch ein bisschen bleiben" sagte Rebekah freudig. „Wir haben leider kein Geld dabei, da wir schnell weg mussten" sagte Elena. „Wozu sind wir denn Vampire?" fragte sie unschuldig. „Keine Chance" sagte Bonnie. „Ja, ja, schon gut. Ich lade euch ein.  
Ich habe eine Kreditkarte bei mir. O.k?" fragte sie. „Na los, Bonnie, wir sind eingeladen" sagte Elena. „Na schön. Danke" gab Bonnie nach und freute sich doch insgeheim auf einen Shoppingtag.

Die fünf Mädchen machten sich mit dem Auto auf den Weg in die nächste Stadt. Als sie im Einkaufszentrum ankamen, durchforsteten sie ein Geschäft nach dem anderen. In einem Modegeschäft, das weit über Mittelklasse lag, blieb Rebekah stehen.

„Hier gehen wir rein!" „Rebekah, das ist viel zu teuer!" protestierte Caroline. „Wozu haben wir denn das ganze Geld wenn nicht zum Ausgeben? Außerdem würde Nik dich bestimmt gerne in dem Minikleid sehen." Sie deutete zum Schaufenster.

Alle betrachteten das ausgestellte Minikleid. „Rebekah hat Recht, es ist wie für dich gemacht" sagte Katherine. Das Kleid hatte tausend Pailletten, die blau grün schimmerten. Der Ausschnitt verlief zum Brustansatz und verschwand dann geheimnisvoll zwischen ihnen. Der Rücken war mit einem schwarzen, fast durchsichtigen Organza Stoff besetzt, auf dem verworrene Ornamente aufgestickt waren. Es war atemberaubend. „Los mach schon, Caroline, probier es!" freute sich Rebekah.  
„Na gut, es ist wirklich wunderschön" gab sie nach.

Die fünf gingen in die Boutique und sahen sich um. Es gab kurze, lange, enge, weite Kleider, Ballkleider, Kostüme, sexy und konservative Kleider. Caroline ging mit dem Kleid in die Umkleide. Die anderen suchten sich ein paar schöne Stücke und gingen auch zu den Umkleiden. Katherine hatte sich ein schwarzes Minikleid. Von der Taille bis über die Oberschenkel fiel geraffte beigefarbene Seide. Rebekah suchte sich ein weißes Kleid das im Ausschnitt mit silberfarbenen Pailletten besetzt war. Elena nahm sich ein langärmliges rotes Kleid das durchweg mit schwarzen Ornamenten besetzt war und Bonnie hatte sich ein schwarzes Kleid in Lederoptik ausgesucht.

Als sich alle angezogen standen sie vor den Umkleiden und betrachteten sich im Spiegel. „Wow, wir sehen heiß aus!" sagte Katherine. „Was meint ihr?" fragte sie. „Wir werden die Männer umhauen, schätze ich!" grinste Rebekah.

Als sie alles bezahlt hatten setzten sie sich in ein Cafe von dem aus man die ganze Halle überblicken konnte. Im Untergeschoß in der Mitte stand ein riesiger Brunnen der verschiedenfarbig angestrahlt wurde. Das Wasser glitzerte in allen Farben durch die Einkaufspassage. „Ich muss mal für kleine Nonnen" sagte Katherine. „Warte wir kommen mit" riefen Caroline und Rebekah.

Bonnie setzte sich und Elena verstaute noch ihre Taschen auf einem der Stühle als Bonnie sie am Arm packte.  
„Passt gut auf euch auf" sagte Bonnie mit starrem Blick. „Was sagtest du?" fragte Elena. „Nichts!" sagte ihre Freundin. „Doch, du hast gesagt, dass wir aufpassen sollen!" erwiderte Elena.  
„So ein Quatsch! Ich habe gar nichts gesagt." „Na, gut, wenn du meinst, ich dachte ich hätte etwas gehört" sagte sie verwirrt.

„Was habt ihr bestellt?" fragte Caroline, als sie wieder kamen. „Für jeden einen Kaffee und ein Glas Champagner!" „Wow, ihr lasst es aber krachen!" meinte Caroline. „Wir feiern unser Überleben und…..uns natürlich!" Als das Bestellte kam stießen die Mädels lautstark an „Auf uns und dass wir heute Abend heiß aussehen werden" sagte Rebekah. Die prickelnde Flüssigkeit rann angenehm die Kehle hinunter.

„Was wollen wir eigentlich so schick machen?" fragte Bonnie. „Wir könnten ausgehen!" rief Katherine erfreut. „Wie wärs mit Disco?" fragte Elena. „Da bringst du doch die Männer niemals dazu!" meinte Katherine. „Die würde mir schon was einfallen!" sagte Rebekah. „Und das wäre?" fragten alle.

„Also, an wen richtet man sich in einer Firma wenn man etwas will?" fragte Bekah. „An den Chef!" antwortete Elena. „O.k. alles klar. Ich weiß worauf du hinaus willst. Vergiß es!" sagte Caroline und verschränkte die Arme. „Oh komm schon, Caroline" bettelte Rebekah.  
„Du sollst ihn ja nicht gleich heiraten, nur ein bisschen bezirzen. Ein kleiner Flirt ist doch drin, bitte" bettelte Bekah. Die anderen sahen sie erwartungsvoll an. „Ihr seid mir was schuldig, klar!"

Nach weiteren 10 Geschäften, vom Drogeriemarkt bis hin zum Schuhgeschäft, hatten sie alles was sie brauchten. Sie gingen zum Parkplatz und verstauten die Taschen gerade so im Auto. „Danke Rebekah!" sagte Caroline. „Ja, vielen Dank Rebekah, das ist wirklich großzügig von dir" sagte die anderen. „Kein Problem, Mädels es war wirklich lustig."

Währenddessen blieben die Männer zu Hause. Kol und Damon saßen vor dem Fernseher und zockten mit der Playstation. „Verdammt! Ich bin aus der Kurve geflogen!" schrie Damon. „Ich bin gerade vorbeigezogen! Ziel. Yes. Gewonnen" freute sich Kol. „Mist. Ich geb´s auf!" sagte Damon, stand auf und schenkte sich einen Scotch ein.

Klaus erledigte ein paar Anrufe und ging dann zu den anderen ins Wohnzimmer. Elijah und Stefan saßen auf der Couch und stießen an. „Wir trinken auf die erfolgreiche Verteidigung unseres Vampirdaseins!" sagte Elijah. „Halt, wir stoßen mit darauf an" rief Damon und reichte Kol und Klaus ebenfalls ein Glas. Sie setzen sich dazu.

„Bist du sicher, dass wir soweit alle außer Gefahr?" fragte Elijah Klaus. „Wer sollte uns noch Schaden, nachdem Mutter und Finn aus dem Weg geräumt sind?" gab Klaus zurück. „Ich möchte nur sicher sein, dass den Mädchen unterwegs nichts passiert!" sagte Elijah. „Nein, Bruder, Keine Sorge, es ist alles im grünen Bereich!" sagte Klaus.

„Wir sind wieder da! Habt ihr uns vermisst?" schrie Rebekah als sie mit ihren zahlreichen Einkäufen eintraten. „Habt ihr die Läden ausgeraubt, Schwesterchen?" fragte Kol belustigt als er die vielen Taschen sah. „Wir sind schließlich fünf Damen und ihr wollt doch das wir gut aussehen, oder?" Er ließ seinen Blick zu Bonnie schweifen. „Ich hätte nichts dagegen ein paar schöne Kleider an euch zu sehen" sagte Kol mit seinem charmantesten Lächeln. „Gut" sagte Bonnie „dann lasst uns heute Abend ausgehen? Bist du dabei?" „Klar, meine Schönheit, alles was du willst!"

Bonnie wandte sich an Caroline. „Los jetzt bist du dran, dann gehen die anderen auch mit." Sie gingen nach alle oben und räumte ihre Einkäufe weg.

Dann verließ sie ihr Zimmer. Sie stand vor der Türe von Klaus. Wie sollte sie das nur machen? Er hasste diese neumodischen Tänze. Sie hob ihre Hand und setze zum Klopfen an. Doch da öffnete er bereits. „Caroline! Ich war gerade auf dem Weg nach unten" sagte er verdutzt. „Was kann ich für dich tun?" fragte er und lehnte sich in den Türrahmen.

Sie tritt unbeholfen von einem Fuß auf den anderen. „Ich….ich" stotterte sie. „Wir würden gerne heute Abend Essen gehen und hinterher in eine Disko und ich wollte nur Fragen ob ihr alle mitgehen würdet?" sagte sie schnell. Er sah sie schmunzelnd an. Seit wann war denn Caroline Forbes so unbeholfen? Vielleicht seit dem Kuss gestern! „Willst du mich etwa fragen ob ich mit dir auf ein Date gehe?" grinste er. „Nein" sagte sie schnell. „Ich meine,… naja, es wäre nur schön, wenn wir alle gemeinsam gehen würden und ich weiß du magst Diskos nicht so, aber….ähm…. Gehst du nun mit oder nicht?" sagte sie schlussendlich.

„Ja gerne!" sagte er nur. „Wirklich?" fragte sie unnötiger Weise. „Ja, natürlich. O.k. dann um bis um 8! Und sag den Jungs Bescheid" sagte sie und eilte nach unten zu den anderen Mädels.

Sie hörte Bonnie in ihrem Zimmer kramen. „Hey Bonn, Klaus geht mit und die anderen auch!" stürmte ins Zimmer. „Super, alles klar. Dann lass uns die anderen Suchen. Als Caroline sich umdrehte hielt Bonnie sie zurück. „Ihr könnt nicht davon laufen!" sagte Bonnie mit leeren Augen. „Was hast du gesagt?" fragte Caroline verwirrt. „Ich laufe doch nicht davon, ich dachte wir gehen zu den anderen?" Bonnie fragte „Was? Ja, klar also los!"

Caroline hörte die anderen in Rebekahs Zimmer und trat ein. „Hi ihr, also Klaus sagte sie kommen alle mit!" verkündete sie. „Ja, ich wusste es!" sagte sie grinsend. Caroline kniff ihre Augen zusammen. „Keine weiteren Überredungsversuche, klar!" „Schon gut!" sagte Bekah. „Also um 8 treffen wir uns, gehen dann Essen und dann in einen Club! Wir haben also noch 2 Stunden!" sagte Caroline. „Das wird Spaß machen" freute sich Katherine. „Ich weiß gar nicht wann ich das letzte Mal in einem Club war" sagte Elena. „Dann wird's höchste Zeit" freute sich Bekah.  
Sie gingen alle in ihre Zimmer und machten sich fertig.

Elena zog sich aus, legte ihren Morgenmantel an und trat ins Bad ein.  
„Oh mein Gott, Elijah" sagte sie stotternd.  
„Entschuldige, ich wusste nicht…"  
Anstatt schnellstmöglich zu verschwinden stand sie nur da und starrte ihn an. „Elena?"  
„Ja?" Er sah belustigt, dass sie sich nicht von der Stelle rührte und ihre Augen immer größer wurden. „Möchtest du mir Gesellschaft leisten?"  
Dass riss sie aus ihren Gedanken. „Äh, nein!" schnell drehte sie sich um und verschwand.

„Bist du bescheuert, Elena?" fragte sie sich als sie auf ihrem Bett saß und schüttelte den Kopf über sich selbst. Doch nun musste sie auch grinsen. „Aber er sieht gar nicht mal schlecht aus."

Um 8 Uhr Abend versammelten sie sich dann langsam im Wohnzimmer. Die Männer staunten nicht schlecht über ihre hübschen Begleitungen, doch diese waren auch nicht schlecht anzusehen.  
Elijah trug natürlich einen Anzug, die anderen ein Shirt oder legeres Hemd mit einem Blazer darüber.

„Lasst uns gehen!" sagte Klaus und führte alle nach außen. Dort wartete eine lange schwarze Limousine. „Wow, nicht schlecht!" sagte Caroline was er mit einem Grinsen vernahm. Er spürte jedes Mal ein seltsames Kribbeln, wenn er ihr eine Freude machen konnte. Wie sollte das nur gut für ihn ausgehen?

Sie fuhren zu einem Restaurant, das an einer Hafenstraße lag. Sie hatten eine großartige Aussicht über den Hafen. „Wen hast du bestochen für diese Plätze?" fragte Caroline Klaus der ihr gerade den Stuhl zurechtrückte. „Das Restaurant gehört mir, Caroline!" sagte Klaus. „Wieso wundert mich das nicht" sagte Katherine.

Sie unterhalten sich angeregt und lachten viel. Als sie gegessen hatten stiegen sie wieder in die Limousine.

„Hier etwas Blut, Caroline!" Klaus reichte ihr ein Glas, gerade als sie dachte, sie hätte vergessen Blut zu sich zu nehmen. „Danke" sagte sie, dachte aber bei sich ob er etwa Gedanken lesen kann.

Er reichte den anderen ebenfalls ein Glas. Bonnie reichte er ein Glas Rotwein.

Vor dem Club angekommen stiegen sie aus. Sie wurden sogleich vorgewunken und eingelassen.  
„Was war das jetzt wieder?" fragte ihn Caroline. „Ich kenne den Besitzer!" sagte er nur. „Natürlich!"

Sie setzen sich in eine Lounge. Es standen zwei Kühler mit Champagner bereit. Sofort eilte eine Bedienung zu ihnen und schenkte zehn Gläser ein.

„Ich danke dir, Sweetheart" sagte Klaus, was der Bedienung ein Lächeln auf die Lippen zauberte. Zufrieden registrierte er wie Caroline die Lippen zusammen presste.

„Lasst uns tanzen gehen" sagte Elena und stand auf. Die anderen folgten ihr.  
Als ein langsames Lied begann bildeten sich vorsichtig Pärchen. Klaus bot Caroline die Hand zum Tanz an, die sie zögernd nahm.

Stefan flüsterte Rebekah zu: „Ganz wie in alten Zeiten. Was?" „Ja, nur das wir vor niemandem fliehen müssen" sagte sie träumerisch an ihn gelehnt.

„Darf ich bitten?" fragte Elijah Elena. Unentschlossen stand sie vor ihm, entschied sich jedoch seine Hand zu nehmen. Es wäre schließlich lächerlich gewesen ihn zurückzuweisen, nur weil sie ihn Nackt gesehen hatte. Oder vielmehr angestarrt. „Elen.." „Elija…" Gleichzeitig begannen sie zu sprechen. „Du zuerst" sagte Elijah.  
„Ich wollte mich nur entschuldigen, naja, wegen vorhin" sagte Elena und konnte ihm dabei nicht in die Augen sehen. „Schon gut, Elena, ich denke du hast nichts gesehen was du noch nicht vorher gesehen hast!" Doch Elena war sich da nicht so sicher. Sie konnte das Bild einfach nicht mehr aus ihrem Kopf bekommen. Warum musste er auch so gut aussehen.  
Sie schmiegte sich an ihn und die Erinnerungen an den zärtlichen Kuss kamen zum Vorschein. Sie seufzte. „Alles in Ordnung" fragte Elijah. Das habe ich doch nicht etwa laut getan, dachte sie. „Ja, alles o.k."

„Warum habe ich dich nur vorher nie in Mystic Falls bemerkt?" fragte Kol als er Bonnie an sich zog. „Wahrscheinlich weil du in einem Sarg gelegen hast!" sagte sie. „Autsch! Ja da hast du wohl recht!" räumte er ein.  
„Aber so wie es aussieht hat Klaus doch noch eine andere Seite" sagte Bonnie. „Ja, vielleicht musste sie nur an die Oberfläche" sagte Kol und warf einen Blick zu Klaus wie er lächelnd mit Caroline über die Tanzfläche schritt.  
„Du solltest dich in Acht nehmen" sagte Bonnie. „Wie bitte?" fragte Kol. „Ich sagte nichts." „Doch das hast du!" „Was ist eigentlich mit allen los? Ständig denkt jemand etwas von mir gehört zu haben!"  
„Vielleicht wollte ich nur deine bezaubernde Stimme hören!" schmeichelte Kol.  
Bonnie musste lachen. Vielleicht war Kol doch nicht so unangenehm wie er immer vorgab.

„Ich schätze mal wir beide bleiben übrig!" wandte Damon sich an Katherine. „Hast du Lust zu tanzen?" fragte er charmant und hielt ihr seine Hand hin. „Na gut, wieso nicht, du konntest immer sehr gut tanzen!" sagte Katherine und folgte ihm auf die Tanzfläche.  
„Wir hatten auch sehr gute Zeiten, Katherine. Das kannst du ja wohl nicht abstreiten?" „Ja du hast Recht, du kannst noch andere Dinge sehr gut!" flüsterte sie ins Ohr. „Ungezogen, wie immer, was?" fragte er mit einer Spur Erregung in der Stimme. Diese Frau wusste wie man einen Kerl bekam.  
„Jetzt wo du ja vielleicht nicht mehr davon laufen musst könntest du ja auch in Mystic Falls bleiben" schlug er vor. „Langsam, Damon, ich bin nicht gerade der sesshafte Typ, wie du weißt" widersprach sie. „Da draußen warten noch sehr viele Abenteuer und Abenteurer auf mich!" grinste sie. „Du hattest vielleicht ein Stück vom Kuchen, aber du bekommst bestimmt nicht den ganzen Kuchen, mein lieber." „Wer sagt, dass ich den Kuchen will?" sagte Damon.  
„Mal sehen wer heute ein Stück davon bekommt" sagte Katherine und ließ ihn dort stehen.

Diese Frau weiß ebenso gut wie man einen Kerl abblitzen lässt, dachte er missgelaunt und suchte sich eine andere Tanzpartnerin.

Ein neuer Song begann, der fast noch langsamer ist. „Oh, nein" dachte Caroline während Klaus sie noch näher zog.  
„So tanzt man eben so ein Lied, nichts weiter" dachte sie.  
Er flüstert ihr ins Ohr: „Warum bist du gestern so schnell verschwunden?" Sie wusste nicht was sie sagen sollte. Weil sie Angst hatte! Weil sie Panik bekommen hatte! Weil sie sonst nicht widerstehen hätte können!  
„Weil ich eben müde war!" „Ach so!" sagte er nur. „Ja, du hast auch ein bisschen fertig ausgesehen!" sagte er und sah ihr dabei in die Augen. „Sehr lustig, Klaus!" Sie so aufbrausend in seinen Armen zu halten hätte er gerne wo anders fortgesetzt.

„Das war ein dummes Spiel und es war NUR ein Spiel, klar!" sagte Caroline, konnte jedoch selbst hören, dass sie sich wie ein trotziges Kind anhörte.

„Ich hatte nicht den Eindruck, dass es dir missfallen hat" sagte er grinsend. Seine Augen leuchteten Hellblau und seine Grübchen erschienen. Sie konnte sich kaum konzentrieren. Die Gefühle die der Kuss in ihr ausgelöst hatte stiegen in ihr hoch und verursachten ein warmes Gefühl in ihrem ganzen Körper. Ihr Atem beschleunigte sich und sie beugte sich ein Stück nach Vorn. Ihre Augen hielten Kontakt und sein Grinsen erlosch.  
Plötzlich hörte das Lied auf und brachte sie wieder zurück zur Realität.  
„Ich muss mal kurz raus hier!" sagte sie und verschwand.

Er lächelte. „Lange wird sie ihm nicht mehr widerstehen können" dachte er zufrieden.

Sie atmete die frische Luft tief ein. „Lange werde ich ihm nicht mehr widerstehen können" dachte sie.  
„Warum sollte ich überhaupt!" fragte sie sich. „Weil er das schlimmste... böseste…..süßeste…"Ach hör auf" sagte sie ihrer inneren Stimme. Sie ging wieder in den Club und setzte sich zu den anderen.

„Ihr seht so betrübt aus!" sagte sie zu Elena und Bonnie. „Es ist alles bestens!" sagte Bonnie. „Bei mir ebenfalls!" sagte Elena. „Bei dir?" fragte sie. „Auch alles o.k.!" sagte Caroline und versteckte ihr Unbehagen.

Sie tranken und spaßten den ganzen Abend. Die Mädels gingen alle auf die Tanzfläche und die Jungs beobachten sie wie sie ihre sexy Hüften schwangen.  
„Oh mann, da könnte man glatt neidisch werden" sagte Kol als er sah wie Elena und Bonnie sich antanzten. „Nicht Elijah?" „Elena ist nur eine gute Freundin, alles klar?" sagte dieser. „Ja, ja, alles klar, Elijah!" stimmte er grinsend zu.

Um 2 Uhr machten sie sich dann auf den Heimweg.

_Bitte Reviews, Leute! Danke :-)_


	5. Stimmen?

_Hier Kapitel 5! Ich komm euch gar nicht hinterher mit schreiben :-)_  
_Aber es wird schon! Viel Spaß beim lesen (Vorsicht heiß!)_

Rebekah und Stefan verschwanden schnell in einem Zimmer.

Die anderen verteilten sich auf ihre Zimmer. „Gute Nacht, Schönheit" sagte Kol zu Bonnie und gab ihr einen Kuss auf die Hand.  
„Gute Nacht, Kol" sagte sie lächelnd. Die anderen staunten.

„Zumindest hat sie dieses Mal die Augen nicht verdreht" sagte Caroline. „Vielleicht hast du ja doch noch Chancen. Gute Nacht!" sagte sie und ging nach oben. Klaus folgte ihr.

Katherine und Damon verschwanden in ihren Zimmern.

Katherine beeilte sich um als erstes ins Bad zu kommen und verschloss die Doppeltüren. Sie stellte sich unter die warmen Wasserstrahlen und schloss die Augen.

Als sie fertig geduscht hatte schlupfte sie in den Bademantel und trocknete ihre Lockenpracht. Sie ging zurück in ihr Zimmer und zog sich ihr Neglige an.

Sie hörte wie Damon die Badezimmertür absperrte und die Dusche laufen ließ.

„Na, warte" dachte sie sich „ich werd mir mein Höschen schon wieder holen" und spitzte auf den Flur ob sich jemand draußen befand.

Da niemand zu sehen war schlupfte sie schnell hinaus und ging leise in sein Zimmer.

Sie durchwühlte seine Schublade, seinen Schrank, sein Bett. „Nichts. Verdammt!"

„Suchst du etwa das hier" sagte Damon der im Türrahmen zum Badezimmer grinsend lehnte und ihr Höschen in der Hand hielt.

„Gib es mir." „Ich erinnere mich, dass du es mir geschenkt hast" sagte Damon.

„Ich hab es dir nicht geschenkt, sondern zeitweise überlassen. Gib es mir sofort!" brauste sie auf.

Er kam, mit nur einem Handtuch um die Hüften auf sie zu.  
Katherines Augen weiteten sich. Er nahm dies mit Genugtuung zur Kenntnis und drängte sie langsam an die Wand. Mit rauer Stimme sagte Damon nur Zentimeter von ihrem Gesicht entfernt: „Ist es wirklich dass, was du willst?"

Langsam sagte er: „Ich vermute mal du brauchst es, da du jetzt kein Höschen trägst?" Ihr blieb die Sprache im Hals stecken, woher wusste er das nur.

In Sekundenschnelle drehte er sie um presste sie gegen die Wand. Sie spürte seine Erregung gegen ihren Po drücken und wusste ganz genau, dass er das auch wollte. Ihre Hände hielt er an die Wand gedrückt.

Ganz nah an ihrem Ohr flüsterte er: „Ist es nicht vielleicht das was du willst?" „N..Nein" sagte sie wenig überzeugend. Er streifte ihre Locken zur Seite und hauchte einen Kuss auf ihren Hals. Zu seiner Freude entfuhr ihr ein Seufzer.

„Sag mir was du willst, Katherine!" sagte er während er weiter Küsse auf ihrem Nacken verteilte. "Lass mich in Ruhe, Damon."

Doch ihre Stimme verriet sie. "Sag mir was du wirklich willst, Katherine" sagte nun mit härterer Stimme. Seine Küsse benebelten Ihre Sinne, ihr wurde heiß und kalt. Ein Schauer lief über ihren Rücken. Er roch nach Seife und Parfüm. Sie konnte sich nicht mehr zurückhalten.

"Nimm mich Damon!" Dass ließ er sich nicht zweimal sagen und schmiss sie in Vampirgeschwindigkeit auf sein Bett.

Verlangend küsste sie ihn und riss ihm sein Handtuch von den Hüften. Er streifte ihr Nachthemd über ihre Brüste und bedeckte sie mit küssen. Dann ließ er seinen Mund nach unten gleiten. Sie stöhnte auf vor Ungeduld. Langsam glitt seine Zunge an ihre empfindsamste Stelle und drang in sie ein. "Damon!" rief sie. "Ich will dich in mir spüren." Doch er grinste nur und wollte sie noch ein wenig mehr locken. Als sie es nicht mehr aushielt blitzte sie auf ihn, nahm seine Handgelenke und beugte sich über ihn. Ihre Augen waren Pechschwarz. "Ich will dich jetzt, Damon!" flüsterte sie und setzte sich Rittlings auf ihn. Sie bewegte sich zuerst langsam, dann immer schneller. Er wusste nicht wann er das letzte Mal so erregt war. Verdammt! Das würde er nicht lange durchhalten.  
Er stöhnte laut auf. "Katherine langsam. Oh Gott!" Doch er merkte wie sie sich langsam aufbäumte. Er drehte sich auf sie und drang mit harten Stößen in sie ein. Sie küssten sich verlangend. "Damon" schrie sie und explodierte. Es machte ihn verrückt ihre pulsierende Weiblichkeit um sich zu spüren und schrie ebenfalls auf. "Oh Gott Katherine." Langsam sanken sie aufeinander.

Als sie wieder Atem hatten sagte er grinsend: "War es nicht vielleicht das was du wolltest?"

Sie stand auf, zog sich an und nahm das vermeintliche Höschen. "Eigentlich wollte ich nur das hier."

Sie ging zur Türe, drehte sich aber noch einmal um. "Aber das war auch nicht schlecht" sagte sie grinsend und verschwand.  
Sie hinterließ einen verdutzen Damon. Warum war sie so schnell verschwunden. Er wurde aus ihr einfach nicht schlau. Sie hatten früher schon oft miteinander geschlafen, aber irgendetwas war anders. Sie war anders! Und er vielleicht auch!

Bonnie saß am Küchentisch und frühstückte. Caroline trat ein. "Guten Morgen, Care." "Guten Morgen, Bon. Hast du gut geschlafen?" fragte sie.

Katherine, Damon, Rebekah und Stefan betraten die Küche und holten einem Blutbeutel aus dem Kühlschrank. "Naja, ich hatte schon besser geschlafen!" sagte Bonnie. "Wieso was ist los?" fragte Caroline besorgt. "Nichts, man kann nur schlecht schlafen, wenn die Wände auf allen Seiten wackeln!" und blickte zu den anderen vieren. "Na dann bin sehr froh, dass ich oben schlafe und der Boden nicht so hellhörig ist wie die Wände!" grinste Caroline.

Kol, Klaus, Elena und Elijah kamen in die Küche und holten sich ein Glas Blut zum Frühstück. "Guten Morgen, alle zusammen" sagte Elena gut gelaunt. Doch sie vernahm die trübe Stimmung. "Was ist denn hier los?" "Nichts, Bon hat nur etwas schlecht geschlafen." informierte Caroline.

"Ich vermute mal das lag an den nächtlichen Interaktionen der vier da drüben?" sagte Elena und lachte.

"Ist ja schon gut" sagte Katherine. "Das nächste Mal werde ich Damon ein Kissen auf den Mund drücken." "Ughhhhhh. So genau wollten wir es nicht wissen" sagte Bonnie und die anderen lachten.  
"Gut zu wissen, dass es ein nächstes Mal gibt" grinste Damon. "Halt den Mund Damon" sagte Katherine und ging ins Wohnzimmer. Damon folgte ihr.

"Was machen wir heute, meine Schöne?" fragte Kol an Bonnie gewandt. "Mit wir meinst du hoffentlich alle?" fragte Bonnie. "Wenn es unbedingt sein muss!" Caroline ging in den Garten und betrachtete die aufgehende Sonne.  
Die anderen gingen ins Wohnzimmer und besprachen was heute auf dem Plan steht. Bonnie frühstückte noch, während Elena ihr Blut austrank. Sie drehte sich zur Spüle und säuberte ihr Glas.

Caroline wollte gerade wieder reingehen. "Elena. Pass auf" schrie Caroline und blitzte zu Bonnie. "Oh mein Gott, Bonnie. Sie wollte mich abstecken!"

Die anderen eilten in die Küche und sahen sich das Geschehen an. Caroline hatte Bonnie zu Boden geworfen, die einen Holzpflock in der Hand hielt und starrte verwundert alle an. "Was ist passiert?" fragte Bonnie. "Du weißt es nicht?" fragte Caroline. "Du wolltest mich töten?" schrie Elena immer noch im Schock.

"Was hat das zu bedeuten?" fragte Rebekah. "Irgendetwas stimmt hier ganz und gar nicht" warf Kol ein.

"Ist irgendjemand etwas aufgefallen?" fragte Elijah. "War etwas ungewöhnlich?" setzte er hinzu und blickte die anderen fragend an. "Nein!" überlegten die anderen.

"Warte doch" rief Elena. "Als wir einkaufen waren hielt mich Bonnie fest und flüsterte wir sollen auf uns aufpassen. Zuerst dachte ich mir ich hätte mir das eingebildet."  
"Warte mal" sagte Caroline "Bonnie hat mir auch etwas zugeflüstert, gestern in ihrem Zimmer! Sie sagte irgend so etwas wie, ihr könnt nicht davon laufen!"  
Kol sagte: „Das stimmt, gestern auf der Tanzfläche sagte so etwas wie, wir sollen uns in Acht nehmen!

"Esther!" sagte Klaus kommentarlos. "Sie will mich kanalisieren!" sagte Bonnie.

"Was machen wir jetzt?" fragte Rebekah. "Ich kümmere mich darum!" sagte Klaus und verschwand aus der Küche. "Ihr bindet sie fest!" rief er im Hinausgehen.

"Was?" fragte Bonnie, als hätte sie sich verhört. "Es ist für uns alle das sicherste" versuchte Caroline sie zu beruhigen.

"Na gut. Ihr habt vermutlich Recht" Sie stand auf und Stefan nahm ihr den Pfahl aus der Hand. "Kol, du kümmerst dich um sie" sagte Stefan. "Was? Spinnst du?" fragte Bonnie.

"Bonnie, sieh mal du bist sehr stark. Es ist sicherer für uns, wenn ein Original auf dich aufpasst. Rebekah wird sich mit ihm abwechseln. Elijah hilft Klaus. O.k.?" erklärte Stefan ruhig.

"Du hast ja Recht!" Bonnie machte sich auf den Weg ins Obergeschoss und rief: "Na komm schon und nerv mich, Kol!"

"Was immer du befiehlst, liebste" sagte Kol und Rebekah musste schmunzeln. Sie hatte Kol noch nie so gesehen. Er tat wozu er Lust hatte und riss jedem dem Kopf ab der ihm nicht passte. Aber anscheinend hatte dieses Mal er den Kopf verloren. Sie grinste und schüttelte den Kopf.

Die Mädchen waren furchtbar besorgt. "Sie hat versucht mich zu töten!" sagte Elena betrübt. "Aber das war sie nicht, dass weißt du genau" widersprach Caroline. "Wir müssen sie irgendwie davon befreien" sagte Caroline planlos.

Sie saßen im Wohnzimmer als Klaus wieder von der Bibliothek zurückkam. Caroline stand auf und ging auf ihn zu. "Was wirst du tun?" fragte sie ungeduldig. Er nahm ihre Hände. "Keine Sorge, Love, wir werden das Regeln" sagte Klaus mit ehrlicher Sorge.

"Ich habe zwei meiner Hexen angerufen. Sie werden mit den Särgen kommen und wir werden das Problem aus der Welt schaffen." "Was meinst du damit?" fragte Rebekah. "Sie werden Bonnie und meine Mutter verbinden und sie dann endgültig trennen." sagte Klaus. "Wie?" fragte Caroline.

Er zögerte. "Esther muss bei der Verbindung getötet werden."  
"Was?" schrie Elena entsetzt. "Und wenn Bonnie dabei auch stirbt? Niemals!"

"Uns bleibt keine andere Wahl, Elena!" sagte Elijah um sie zu beruhigen. "Wir werden es versuchen müssen oder sie wird uns alle töten." Elena rollte eine Träne die Wangen hinunter.  
Elijah machte einen Schritt auf sie zu und wischte die Träne aus ihrem Gesicht. "Sie wird es schaffen, Elena. Sie ist unglaublich stark." Elena drückte sich an den verblüfften Elijah und legte ihren Kopf auf seine Brust. Als seine Verblüffung nachließ legte er seinen Arm um sie und tröstete sie.

Elena löste sich von Elijah und Klaus setzte fort. "Sie werden heute Abend eintreffen. Bis dahin werden wir hoffentlich ohne Zwischenfälle durchhalten. Benehmt euch ganz normal. Wir können ohnehin nichts anderes tun. Kol und Rebekah werden sich bei Bonnie abwechseln. Kein anderer Betritt ihr Zimmer. Ist das klar? Sie könnte euch beeinflussen.

_Was sagt ihr? Bitte Reviews. Danke :-)_


	6. Aus dem Gleichgewicht?

_Hier Kapitel 6! Action und Los gehts ;-)_

„Also, meine schöne. Wo willst du es denn gerne?" fragte Kol in Bonnies Zimmer.  
„Wie bitte?" sagte sie und verschränkte die Arme.  
„Naja, angekettet werden" sagte er unschuldig und holte Stahlhandschellen hervor.

„Wo hast du denn bitte die her?" fragte Bonnie.  
„Aus dem Spielzimmer im Keller für böse Jungs! Ich vermute mal, dass du lieber hier oben bleiben willst!"

Natürlich hatte Klaus in jedem Haus einen Folterkeller, überlegte Bonnie.  
„Wenn es unbedingt sein muss, dann am Bett, damit ich es mir wenigstens gemütlich machen kann.  
Aber glaub ja nicht das du es dir dort auch gemütlich machst."

Er beugte sich über sie und machte eine Hand am eisernen Bettrahmen fest.

„Ich werde warten bis du mich dorthin einlädst" sagte er kokett. „Träum weiter!" sagte Bonnie.

Rebekah betrat das Zimmer. „Verschwinde Kol, du hast sie jetzt schon eine Stunde gelangweilt."  
„Bin schon weg, Schwesterchen!" sagte Kol und verließ ihr Zimmer.

„Alles klar, Bonnie?" fragte Rebekah besorgt. „Hattest du wieder Visionen?"  
„Nein, es geht mir gut! Was wird Klaus unternehmen?" fragte Bonnie.

„Seine Hexen sind mit den Särgen auf dem Weg hierher! Wir werden sehen was dann passiert!" sagte Rebekah nur um sie nicht zu beunruhigen. Doch Bonnie sah trotzdem ziemlich beunruhigt aus.

Rebekah nahm ihre Hand. „Klaus wird das Regeln, Bonnie, du musst uns vertrauen. O.k.?" „Ja, Bekah, das tue ich. Ich finde es nur furchterregend, dass sie so einfach in meinen Kopf kann. Ich hatte bisher immer die Kontrolle über mich und diese Gabe, aber ich weiß mir dieses Mal nicht zu helfen" erzählte sie ihr offen.

Rebekah war gerührt, dass sie ihr das anvertraute. Anscheinend sah sie wirklich bereits eine Freundin in ihr. Das war ein ganz neues Gefühl für Rebekah.  
„Wir schaffen das alle zusammen. Wir müssen nur zusammenhalten!" sagte Rebekah. Beide saßen schweigend auf dem Bett und hingen ihre Gedanken hinterher.

Einige Zeit später sagte Rebekah im Aufstehen: „Ich werde dann mal wieder gehen. Ich schicke Kol nach oben, ja?"  
„Rebekah!" sagte Bonnie schnell. „Sag Elena bitte, dass ich sie liebe und dass es mir Leid tut." Rebekah kam noch einmal ein Stück auf sie zu. „Bonnie, du weißt das du keine Schuld hast. Das warst nicht du!"  
„Ich weiß!"

„Kol, geh nach oben und pass auf Bonnie auf. Und ärger sie nicht!" sagte Rebekah als sie das Wohnzimmer betrat. „Ich bin zahm wie ein Lamm!" sagte Kol und machte sich auf den Weg nach oben.

„Ich halte dass hier drin nicht aus!" sagte Elena.  
„Lasst uns ein wenig rausgehen, Mädels" sagte Caroline und wandte sich an Katherine und Rebekah.  
Die Mädchen gingen durch die Küche und traten in den Garten. Stillschweigend liefen sie zum See und setzten sich auf eine Mauer, die dort angelegt wurde.  
Rebekah setzte sich neben Elena, die einige Kieselsteine über das Wasser warf.

„Ich soll dir von Bonnie sagen, dass sie dich lieb hat und es ihr Leid tut." „Sie kann nichts dafür" sagte Elena. „Ich weiß! Das habe ich ihr auch gesagt!" stimmte Rebekah zu. „Danke Rebekah! Ich halte es einfach nicht aus nur abzuwarten. Es gibt nichts was wir tun können. Ich werde noch verrückt!" sagte Elena.

„Wir könnten ein paar Kerzen suchen gehen. Die Hexen werden sie brauchen. Außerdem sollte jeder etwas Blut zu sich nehmen" schlug Katherine vor.  
„Katherine hat Recht, wir sollten alle bei Kräften bleiben" stimmte Caroline zu.

Sie machten sich wieder auf den Weg in die Küche. „Wir sollten Bonnie auch etwas zu essen machen" sagte Caroline. „Ja, ich mache das und werde es ihr bringen!" schlug Rebekah vor und machte sich dann mit dem Brötchen auf den Weg nach oben.

„Kol?" fragte Bonnie.  
„Ja, Sweetheart!" sagte Kol, der in einem der Sessel am Fenster saß und nun seine Aufmerksamkeit auf, die am Bett liegende Bonnie richtete.  
„Erzähl mir etwas von dir!" sagte Bonnie.

Er stand auf und setzte sich auf die leere Seite des Bettes.  
„Als wir noch menschlich waren, waren wir im großen und ganzen eine ziemlich normale Familie" sagte Kol, überlegte dann und senkte den Blick.

„Bis zu der Nacht, in der Klaus und Hendrik zu den Werwölfen gingen. Es war Vollmond und sie wollten sehen ob die Erzählungen wahr seien."

Er hob den Blick wieder und setzte fort. „Sie haben nicht damit gerechnet, dass sie so schnell, stark und bestialisch sein würden. Ein Wolf erwischte Hendrik und er starb. Klaus ist nie darüber hinweg gekommen und Vater hat allein ihm die Schuld gegeben. Als er herausfand, dass Klaus nicht sein Sohn ist, war es noch viel Schlimmer. Er behandelte ihn wie einen Aussätzigen.  
Klaus gibt sich immer noch die Schuld an Hendriks Tod. Er trägt diesen Schmerz und diese Wut schon tausend Jahre in sich."

„Deswegen dieser Hass auf alle und alles" überlegte Bonnie laut und setzte sich etwas auf.

„Wir sind alle nicht darüber hinweg gekommen, aber er hasst sich dafür selbst. Das unterscheidet ihn von uns und lässt ihn alles nur schwarz und grau sehen" sagte Kol.  
„Doch vielleicht hat er ein Licht gefunden" sagte Kol.

Bonnie blickte ihm in die Augen. Kol hatte Verstand und Einfühlungsvermögen. Sie dachte nicht, dass er auch sensibel sein konnte. Er sah sie mit seinem durchdringenden Blick an. Sie beugte sich zu ihm und er setzte sein strahlendes Lächeln auf.  
Mit heißerer Stimme sagte Kol: „So verlockend das auch ist, trägt es nicht gerade dazu bei, dass du jeden Moment meine Mutter sein könntest" sagte Kol und erhob sich vom Bett.

In diesem Moment betrat Rebekah mit dem Essen Bonnies Zimmer und erblickte eine ziemlich verstörte Bonnie und einen grinsenden Kol.

„Was ist hier los?" fragte sie misstrauisch.  
„Nichts!" riefen beide im selben Moment. Rebekah war nicht ganz überzeugt, da sie wusste das ihr Bruder immer etwas im Schilde führte, gab sich aber für den Moment zufrieden.

„Ich bringe dir etwas zu Essen, Bon" sagte Rebekah und stellte den Teller und ein Glas Wasser auf den Nachttisch. „Danke, dass ist nett von dir! Ich glaube ich werde eine Stärkung brauchen können!" sagte Bonnie und nahm das Brötchen mit ihrer freien Hand.

„Ich bleibe hier, Kol! Geh nach unten!" sagte Rebekah bestimmend.  
„Schon gut, bin schon weg!" sagte Kol und schritt leichtfüßig die Treppe hinab.

„Ist wirklich alles in Ordnung, Bonnie?" fragte Rebekah als Kol die Türe hinter sich geschlossen hatte.

„Ja, alles gut!" sagte sie, nahm einen Bissen und sah aus dem Fenster um weiteren Fragen aus dem Weg zu gehen. Er hatte sie einfach abblitzen lassen. Noch eine Chance würde er nicht bekommen. Oder doch? Nein, ganz bestimmt nicht!

Caroline klopfte an. „Herein!" „Entschuldige, ich wollte dich nicht stören!"  
„Du störst nicht, Caroline, komm rein!"

Klaus saß am Fenster und malte die Landschaft, die sich vor ihm erstreckte.  
„Das ist wunderschön!" sagte sie. Er betrachtete sie und sagte: „Ich hatte schon bezauberndere Vorlagen."

Sie wusste was er meinte und ging nicht weiter darauf ein.  
Sie drehte sich weg und fragte: „Bist du dir sicher, dass du deine Mutter töten kannst?"  
„Es wäre nicht das erste Mal!" sagte er.

„Was?" fragte sie verdutzt.  
„Wieso dachtest du hat sie tausend Jahre in einem Sarg verbracht. Ich habe sie getötet als sie uns verwandelt hatte."  
Jetzt wird sie mich noch mehr verachten, dachte er und senkte den Blick.

Es lief ihr eiskalt den Rücken hinunter. Er hatte so viel Leid erfahren müssen, durch Verlust und Demütigung.  
Er wusste sich nicht anders zu helfen als zu Töten und zu Vergelten. Warum nur hatte sie immer das Gefühl, dass sie ihn retten musste. Sie sollte gehen, schaffte es aber nicht.  
Er sah so niedergeschlagen aus und sie wollte in seinen Augen Glück sehen und keine Trauer.

Sie ging auf ihn zu und legte eine Hand an seine Wange. Er hob seinen gläsernen Blick. „Wenn das hier vorbei ist kann sie dich nicht mehr verletzen, Klaus und du musst es auch nicht mehr!" sie ließ ihre Hand sinken und lächelte ihn an. Er verstand es nicht. Sie sollte ihn hassen, aber sie versuchte ihn zu verstehen.  
„Lass uns nach unten gehen" sagte sie. Er nickte nur und sie verließen das Zimmer.

Ein Auto fuhr vor. „Sie sind hier" sagte Klaus und ging zur Türe. Die anderen folgten ihm die Eingangshalle.  
Die Hexen traten ein. „Klaus!"  
„Rania, Amia! Tretet ein" begrüßte Klaus die beiden. „Habt ihr die Särge dabei?" fragte Klaus die Hexen. „Sie sind im Auto!" sagte Amia, die mächtigere der beiden.

„Holt sie bitte!" sagte Klaus an die Männer gewandt. Elijah, Kol, Stefan und Damon gingen nach draußen. Sie brachten die Särge ins Wohnzimmer, wo sie vorher Platz gemacht hatten und die Mädchen Kerzen aufgestellt hatten.  
„Ich sehe ihr habt soweit alles vorbereitet. Wo ist die Bennett-Hexe?" fragte Amia. „Sie ist oben" sagte Kol. „Gut, wir werden sie brauchen!"

„Setzt euch" sagte Klaus in der Bibliothek und nahm selbst in dem Sessel hinter dem Schreibtisch Platz.  
„Wie wollt ihr vorgehen?" fragte Klaus.  
„Esther hat euch auf dem Ball alle miteinander verbunden. Ihr seid also zusammen genauso verletzlich wie einer von Euch.  
Das bedeutet aber auch, dass ihr zusammen viel stärker seid als sonst" führte Rania aus.

„Könnt ihr Mutter in eine andere Welt schicken, wo sie niemanden mehr kanalisieren kann?"

„Wir können sie in das Reich der Toten schicken. Sie wird nie mehr wieder kommen können, wenn es das ist was ihr wollt?" fragte die Hexe und blickte ihn fragend an.

„Sie wird nicht aufgeben bis sie hat was sie will. Sie muss sterben!" sagte Klaus.

„Wir werden die Natur aus dem Gleichgewicht bringen, wenn wir jemanden in das Reich der Toten schicken wollen!" sagte Amia.  
„Was soll das bedeuten?" fragte er.  
„Das kann ich nicht genau sagen! Die Natur wird es irgendwie versuchen auszugleichen."  
„Und was heißt das genau?" fragte Klaus. „Du musst dieses Risiko eingehen, etwas Unerwartetes in Kauf zu nehmen."  
Würde jemand von seinen Geschwister sterben müssen oder Bonnie oder er selbst oder Caroline? Er durfte sich nicht verrückt machen. Wenn sie es nicht taten würden sie alle sterben müssen!

„Gut. Was noch?" fragte er.  
„Wir werden sie töten und sehen was passiert danach sollte sich eure Verbindung als Geschwister wieder lösen. Wir brauchen für die Zeremonie euer aller Blut. Wir werden also Finn wecken müssen." sagte die Hexe.

„Und wir brauchen Bonnies Blut" fügte Amia hinzu.  
„Esther wird sich an ihr festhalten wollen. Sie wird sehr viel Kraft brauchen" sagte Rania.

„Sie ist sehr stark und wir werden ihr helfen können oder?" fragte Klaus.  
„Ja, aus der Verbindung eures Blutes werden wir viel Kraft ziehen können" stimmte Rania zu.

Sie öffneten die Särge. „Bindet Finn irgendwie an oder haltet ihn fest, wenn er erwacht" sagte Klaus und zog den Dolch aus seiner Brust.  
„Kol, hol Bonnie nach unten!" „Ja, Bruder!"

Klaus trat zu Finn als dieser erwachte. Kol und Elijah hielten ihn fest.  
„Was zum Teufel ist hier los?" fragte er. „Wir werden dein Blut brauchen, Bruder" sagte Klaus verächtlich.  
„Was tust du?" „Wir werden Mutter töten, aber dazu brauchen wir deine Hilfe!"  
Klaus schnitt ihm ihn die Hand und ließ das Blut in einen Krug laufen. „Ich werde euch nicht helfen!" schrie Finn.

„Das hast du gerade, Finn!" sagte Klaus mit einem bösen Grinsen.  
Er tauchte den Dolch in Weißeichenasche, die die Hexen mitgebracht hatten.  
„Du hättest dich nicht gegen uns stellen sollen, Finn, vielleicht werden wir dir eines Tages noch ein Chance geben, Bruder!" Er stach ihm den Dolch wieder in die Brust und schnappte nach Luft als ob ihm der Dolch selbst in die Brust gestochen hätte. Er konnte nicht verstehen warum sich sein Bruder gegen sie alle stellte und es traf ihn tief. Doch er war sehr froh, dass er das Vertrauen seiner restlichen Geschwister wieder hatte.

Elijah und Kol legten Finn wieder in den Sarg und verschlossen ihn.

„Ihr vier müsst jetzt auch euer Blut in den Krug geben" sagte Amia.

Amia schaute Bonnie mit dem Messer in der Hand fragend an. Als diese nickte schnitt sie ihr ebenfalls in die Hand und lies ihr Blut in den Krug tropfen.  
„Kol heile sie!" sagte Amia. Kol biss sich in das Handgelenk und führte es zärtlich zu ihrem Mund. Die Gefühle die diese intime Situation auslöste versteckte er schnell. Das hatte hier nichts zu suchen und er schallt sich einen Idioten. Bonnies wunde heilte wieder und sie lächelte ihn an.

Rania stellte den Krug in die Mitte des Kreises den die Urvampire gebildet hatten. Sie fassten sich an den Händen.  
Neben dem offenen Sarg von Esther standen die Hexen die sich ebenfalls an den Händen fassten. Bonnie spürte sofort ihre Kraft. „Ihr seid stark!" sagte sie. „Das bist du ebenfalls, Bonnie, aber das werden wir brauchen!" sagte Amia.  
Bonnie nickte und konzentrierte sich.

El que una vegada va ser assassinat,  
passarà ara al món dels morts,  
res és per connectar al món  
i trobareu descans per sempre.

(Was einst getötet,  
soll nun übergehen in die Welt der Toten,  
nichts soll mit dieser Welt verbinden  
und für immer Ruhe finden.)

Bonnie fiel auf die Knie und schrie. Es tropfte ihr Blut aus der Nase.

„Bonnie" schrie Caroline. „Nicht Caroline, sie wird es schaffen!" sagte Stefan.

Die Urvampire spürten die Kraft die sie Auseinanderreißen drohte und verstärkten ihren Griff.

Va a deixar aquest món per sempre,  
la sang es retira de vostè  
el seu cos es desintegrarà  
la teva ment no pot fer res més aquí

(Du wirst diese Welt für alle Zeit verlassen,  
dein Blut wird dir entzogen  
dein Körper wird zerfallen  
dein Geist wird nichts mehr hier anrichten können)

Bonnie schrie noch lauter auf und ihre Augen wurden weiß.

Das Blut tropfte jetzt noch stärker.

Deixant al nostre  
món i mai tornar!

(Verlasse jetzt unsere Welt  
und kehre niemals zurück!)

Bonnies Schreie erloschen und sie fiel zu Boden. Alle öffneten die Augen.

„Bonnie!" Die Mädchen rannten zu ihr und betteten sie auf das Sofa.

Die im Sarg liegende Esther zerfiel zu Staub.

„Da sie jetzt tot ist wirkt ihr Spruch nicht mehr und ihr seid nun nicht mehr verbunden!" sagte sie an die Geschwister gerichtet.  
Amia schloss den Sarg als Klaus ihr zunickte.

„Bonnie, bist du o.k.?" fragte Caroline. Doch sie rührte sich nicht.

„Ihr Herz schlägt, Caroline. Sie wird wieder" sagte Kol und legte Caroline eine Hand auf die Schulter.  
„Sie wacht auf!" sagte sie. „Bonnie geht es dir gut?" fragten sie.  
Sie fasste sich langsam an den Kopf. „Ja, ja es geht schon. Hat es funktioniert?"  
„Ja, sie ist weg!" beantwortete Caroline ihre Frage.

Die Männer trugen den Sarg von Finn in den Keller.

„Bringt den anderen Sarg noch nach unten, damit wir hier alles zusammen räumen können" sagte Elena.

Stefan nickte ihr zu und nahm den Sarg an der Unterkante.

Er sprang erschrocken zur Seite als er ein Klopfen aus dem inneren des Sarges hörte.  
„Verdammt! Was ist das?" sagte er.

Klaus wandte sich an die Hexen. „Kann sie immer noch am Leben sein?"  
„Nein, das ist eigentlich nicht möglich. Wir haben alle gesehen wie sie zerfiel!" sagte Rania ein wenig ratlos.

Als das Klopfen wieder ertönte ging Elijah auf ihn zu.

„Warte Elijah! Was wenn sie dich tötet!" rief Elena besorgt.

„Dann werden wir sowieso alle Sterben müssen" sagte er.  
Kol und Rebekah traten zu ihm und Elijah öffnete langsam den Sarg.

_Bitte Reviews liebe Leute :-)_


	7. Gefahr oder Glück?

_Kapitel 7 für euch! Viel Spaß beim lesen :-)_

Alle schauten sorgenvoll auf, als ein Kopf zum Vorschein kam.

„Elijah, Rebekah, Kol ihr seid es wirklich."  
Die drei Urvampire waren sprachlos.

Klaus stand in der anderen Ecke des Raumes.  
Er sank auf die Knie und es rollte eine Träne über seine Wange.  
„Das ist unmöglich!" sagte er.  
„Das kann nicht sein. Er ist nicht hier, oder?" stammelte er.

„Klaus!" Der Neuankömmling stürmte auf ihn zu und umarmte ihn.  
„Ich habe dich so vermisst! Hast du mich auch vermisst?" fragte er.

Klaus drückte ihn fest an sich und hielt dann sein Gesicht zwischen den Händen.  
Er lächelte ihn an: „Ja das habe ich, Henrik, das habe ich!"

„Ist Finn auch hier?" fragte der Junge. „Nein, Henrik, er macht eine lange Reise zusammen mit Mutter und Vater!" sagte Klaus etwas bedrückt.

Henrik blickte zu Boden. Klaus überlegte einen Moment und sagte dann: „Weißt du, Henrik, Amia, da drüben, hat dich hierher gebracht und wenn sie es erlaubt dann darfst du bei uns bleiben?"

Klaus schaute sie fragend an.  
Er hatte Angst, dass Henrik jede Sekunde wieder verschwinden würde!  
Doch Amia nickte ihm zu. „Die Natur hat sich entschieden. Henrik kann jetzt für immer bei euch bleiben!"

„Ich darf bei euch bleiben?" fragte Henrik voller Begeisterung.  
„Solange du willst, kleiner! Geh jetzt zu deinen Geschwistern und begrüße sie.  
Amia, Rania kommt bitte mit mir" sagte er. Sie folgten ihm in die Bibliothek.

Sie setzten sich. „Ich weiß nicht wie ich euch danken kann. Ich stehe zu tiefst in eurer Schuld."

„Du wirst uns ein Versprechen geben!" sagte Amia.

Er schaute sie an. „Was ist es?"

„Du darfst keine Hexe mehr dazu benutzen schwarze Magie auszuführen!" sagte sie bestimmt.

Er überlegte. Er hatte jetzt so vieles zu verlieren was ihm wichtig geworden war. Er hatte seit einer Woche nicht mehr an Macht und Einfluss gedacht. Das war ihm noch nicht einmal aufgefallen.  
Es war ihm regelrecht egal was außerhalb seiner Familie passierte. Und außerhalb seiner Freunde, fügte er hinzu.

„Ich verspreche es euch!" sagte er ehrlich.

„Wirst du dein Versprechen brechen, werden wir alles zerstören was dir wichtig ist!" sagten die Hexen.

„Ich habe verstanden!" Er wusste, dass sie das sagen mussten. Viel zu oft hatte er selbst so gehandelt und sie wussten, dass sein Versprechen früher nichts wert war wenn er seine Meinung geändert hatte.

„Ist er ein Vampir?" fragte Klaus die Beiden. „Nein, er wurde getötet, bevor ihr alle verwandelt wurdet und war im Reich der Toten. Er war nicht auf der anderen Seite gefangen, er starb normal" erklärte sie.

„Ihr werdet ihm vieles erklären müssen, auch die neue Zeit! Ihr solltet ihn erst verwandeln wenn er Erwachsen ist."  
„Ja, natürlich." Sie erhoben sich. „Ich danke euch nochmals."

„Wir werden in Kontakt bleiben!" sagten die Hexen als sie die Villa Verliesen. Amia stieg in das Auto und ließ das Fenster herunter.  
„Beschütze was dir lieb ist nicht mit Waffen sondern mit dem Herzen, Klaus!"

Der Wagen startete und Klaus blickte ihm nach. Er konnte nicht immer noch nicht fassen was passiert war. Langsam ging er nach innen.

Elijah und Kol hatten den Sarg nach unten geschafft. Alles sah wieder wie vorher aus, aber nichts war mehr so.

Rebekah saß mit Henrik bei den anderen Mädchen und erzählte ihm etwas. Er lachte. Klaus zog sich das Herz zusammen als er das sah. Er hatte nochmal die Chance es richtig zu machen und das wollte er jetzt auch tun.

Caroline blickte nachdenklich aus dem Fenster.  
„Sie sitzen jetzt schon seit Stunden da draußen. Es wird langsam dunkel. Wir sollten ihn vielleicht ins Bett bringen" schlug sie vor.

„Du hast Recht, er ist bestimmt erschöpft" sagte Rebekah.  
„Ich werde ihm noch ein Brot richten. Er wird hungrig sein" sagte Bonnie.  
„Wir brauchen noch ein Zimmer für ihn" sagte Katherine.  
„Stimmt, ich werde Klaus fragen ob es irgendwo noch eines gibt und Henrik in die Küche schicken!" sagte Caroline.

Caroline machte sich auf den Weg in den Garten.  
Sie hatte ihn noch nie zuvor so gelassen und glücklich gesehen.

„Wir werden am Wochenende eine Party für dich veranstalten. Was hältst du davon?" fragte er seinen kleinen Bruder.  
„Au ja!" er fiel Klaus um den Hals.

„Hallo Ihr beiden" sagte Caroline. „Hi Care, Klaus wird für mich eine Party machen!" „Wow, das ist ja toll! Aber jetzt solltest du rein gehen. Bon hat dir etwas zu essen gemacht. Und dann wird es Zeit fürs Bett!" sagte sie.  
„Och nö!" schmollte Henrik.  
„Morgen ist auch noch ein Tag und du willst doch am Wochenende fit sein für dein Fest, oder?" fragte ihn Klaus und zwinkerte ihm zu.  
Er drückte seinen großen Bruder und seine neue Freundin noch einmal und rannte ins Haus.  
„Wir feiern eine Party" schrie er als er in die Küche kam.

Klaus und Caroline lächelten. „Er liebt dich!" sagte sie bevor sie darüber nachdachte. Er sah ihr tief in die Augen. „Ja!" sagte er nur.  
Verlegen blickte sie auf den See.  
„Wirst du bleiben? Ich meine zum Fest! Naja, begleitest du mich?" stotterte er. Sie lächelte ihn an. „Ja, gerne, danke!"  
„Wo soll Henrik schlafen?" fragte Caroline und überbrückte damit die Stille.  
„Wir werden wohl etwas zusammenrutschen müssen. Es gibt nur 10 Schlafzimmer." Er brauchte sie wohl kaum zu fragen, ob sie mit ihm das Zimmer teilen würde, deshalb sagte er: „Rebekah und Stefan könnten sich ein Zimmer teilen, dann könnte er in Stefans Zimmer schlafen."  
„Ich werde ihn fragen" sagte sie, drehte sich um und ging ins Haus.

Die Haushälterin servierte das Abendessen. Alle saßen um den großen Tisch im Esszimmer. Henrik schlief bereits.

„Ich denke wir können auf einen gelungen Tag anstoßen" sagte Elijah.  
Alle erhoben ihr Glas. „Auf Familie und Freunde" sagte Klaus.

„Wir werden am Wochenende Henrik zu ehren ein Fest ausrichten, Rebekah würdest du das organisieren?" fragte er.  
„Natürlich" freute sich Rebekah. „Ihr werdet mir doch helfen, Mädels?" fragte sie in die Runde.  
Sie schauten sich verstohlen an. Klaus bemerkte es. „Wir werden hier noch einige Zeit bleiben, bis Henrik sich ein wenig an alles gewöhnt hat. Ihr seid natürlich alle eingeladen" sagte er. „Auf das Fest ebenso, wie noch eine Weile hier zu bleiben" setzte er hinzu.

„Also Mädels helft ihr mir?" wiederholte Rebekah ihre Frage.  
„Na klar" sagte Katherine. „Das werden wir! Danke Klaus" sagte Elena.

Nach dem Abendessen versammelten sie sich im Wohnzimmer. „Ich kann nicht glauben, dass wir unseren kleinen Bruder wieder haben!" sagte Rebekah.  
„Er ist wirklich erstaunlich" sagte Caroline. „Er interessiert sich ebenso für Kunst wie du, Klaus" sagte sie.  
„Wirklich? Das wusste ich nicht" sagte er. „Er hat sich deine Bilder ganz genau angesehen und versuchte vorhin mit Block und Bleistift einiges zu zeichnen. Er hat Talent! Er war wirklich gut" sagte Caroline und freute sich über sein Leuchten in den Augen.

„Wo willst du das Fest eigentlich feiern?" fragte Elena.  
„Hier im Haus ist ein kleiner Saal der in den anderen Teil des Gartens führt. Wir werden ein paar alte Freunde und Bekannte einladen. Rebekah du kennst diejenigen die unserer Familie nicht schaden wollen?"  
„Ja, natürlich" stimmte sie zu. „Ich werde morgen ein paar Einladungen versenden."

Elijah wandte sich an Klaus. „Wie gedenkst du Henrik zu schützen?" „Was meinst du?" fragte Klaus. „Elijah hat Recht, er ist nicht wirklich sicher als Mensch" sagte Elena.

„Ich könnte ihm einen speziellen Ring machen" schlug Bonnie vor.  
„Danke Bonnie!" sagte Klaus. „Das wäre sehr nett von dir, aber wir sollten damit noch etwas warten, bis du wieder zu Kräften gekommen bist!" fügte er hinzu.  
„Außerdem sollte wir ihm Eisenkraut unter das Essen mischen" sagte Rebekah.  
„Wir werden überlegen ob wir noch mehr tun können, vielleicht fällt uns morgen etwas ein" sagte Elijah.

„Ich werde nach oben gehen" sagte Bonnie. „Geht es dir gut?" fragte Katherine besorgt. „Ja, danke, ich bin nur etwas müde."  
„Ich werde dich begleiten" sagte Kol. Die anderen schmunzelten amüsiert und erwarteten eine Zurechtweisung. „Danke Kol!" sagte Bonnie jedoch nur und er folgte ihr.  
„Es werden anscheinend noch Wunder wahr!" sagte Rebekah.  
„Ich sehe nochmal kurz nach Henrik und gehe dann auch ins Bett! Kommst du mit, Stefan?" „Ja, schlaft gut alle zusammen"  
„Wartet, wir kommen auch mit" sagte Katherine und zog Damon mit nach oben. „Bin ja schon da" sagte Damon. „Gute Nacht" sagten die Freunde.

Nun waren nur noch Elijah, Elena, Caroline und Klaus im Wohnzimmer.  
Elijah schaute Gedankenverloren in das lodernde Feuer.

„Ist alles o.k. mit dir, Elijah?" fragte Elena.  
„Ja, ich kann nur noch immer nicht fassen was heute alles passiert ist. Ich dachte wir sehen Henrik nie wieder!"

„Wir sollten also eurer Mutter danken, dass sie uns alle töten wollte" sagte Caroline. Elijah und Klaus lachten. „Ja du hast Recht, Love" sagte Klaus.

„Wir sollten auch ins Bett gehen" sagte Elena zu Caroline. „Wir müssen morgen schließlich Rebekahs Anweisungen befolgen. Die Männer schmunzelten.  
„Wenn Rebekah sich etwas vornimmt dann kann sie sehr genau sein" sagte Klaus. Genau wie Caroline, dachte er sich im Stillen.

„Lasst uns hochgehen." Die Männer standen ebenfalls auf und machten sich auf den Weg nach oben.  
„Gute Nacht ihr beiden" verabschiedete sich Elena im ersten Stock. Sie gingen den Gang entlang. Vor ihrer Türe blieb Elena stehen.  
„Gute Nacht Elijah!" „Schlaf gut, Elena" sagte Elijah, kam einen Schritt näher, lehnte seinen rechten Arm neben ihren Kopf und flüsterte ihr ins Ohr. „Ach und nur falls du es willst! Ich gehe jetzt unter die Dusche!" Dann verschwand er mit einem unverschämten Grinsen im Gesicht. Elena war so konfus das sie nichts erwidern konnte. Schnell schloss sie die Türe hinter sich!

„Soll ich dir noch ein Bad einlassen, Sweetheart?" fragte Kol nachdem er Bonnie in ihr Zimmer gebracht hatte. Diese sagte verwundert: „Ja, danke!"  
Er verschwand kurz im Bad und kam dann wieder in Bonnies Zimmer. „Brauchst du noch etwas?" „Nein, ich denke nicht" sagte Bonnie.  
„Gut dann werde ich mal gehen, Träum Süß, Sweetheart!"  
„Kol?" sagte Bonnie und er drehte sich noch einmal in der Türe. „Ja?" „Danke!" „Immer zu ihren Diensten, Madam!" Er war wirklich süß, dachte Bonnie und ging in das Bad.

Kol ging in sein Zimmer, schenkte sich einen Scotch ein, zog sein Shirt aus und setzte sich in den Sessel. Er hörte das Doppelschloss des Bades schließen. Als er hörte wie sie das Bad wieder verließ und sich ins Bett legte ging er beruhigt schlafen.

Seit wann machte er sich so viele Gedanken wie es anderen ging.  
Bonnie ist bezaubernd, dachte er. Er würde sie beschützen, egal was kam, nahm er sich vor.

_Bitte Reviews :-) Danke_


	8. Freude im Haus oder Freudenhaus?

_Hier Kapitel 8! Vorsichtig hot! ;-)_

Kol erwachte. Er hörte einen Schrei und seltsame Geräusche. Es kam aus Bonnies Zimmer.

In Vampirgeschwindigkeit flitzte er durch das Bad und schaute sich um.  
Nichts. Sie schlief. Aber sie hatte einen Alptraum.

Leise ging er zu ihr und beruhigte sie. „Bonnie, es ist alles o.k." Sie erwachte. „Kol?" „Ja, liebes, ich bin es. Du bist in Sicherheit!"

Er wollte wieder in sein Zimmer gehen doch sie hielt ihn zurück.  
„Bitte bleib bei mir, Kol!" Er zögerte. Legte sich dann aber zu ihr und hielt sie fest. Sie drehte sich zu ihm und genoss die Geborgenheit.

„Willst du mir erzählen was du geträumt hast?" fragte er sie.  
„Ich lag auf einem Opferstein. Es waren einige andere Hexen da und wollten einen Spruch anwenden. Mehr weiß ich auch nicht mehr!"

„Dir wird nichts passieren Bonnie, weil ich auf dich aufpassen werde" sagte Kol.

Das Mondlicht fiel ins Zimmer und Bonnie konnte seinen durchdringenden Blick sehen.  
Plötzlich verschwand die Sorge, die sie gerade noch in seinen Augen gesehen hatte. Es war nur noch Lust darin zu finden.

Bonnie konnte nicht widerstehen, schlang ihre Arme um seinen Hals und zog ihn zu sich heran.  
Der anfänglich zärtliche Kuss wandelte sich schnell in Verlangen um.  
Ihr Herz schlug wie wild, was ihn nur noch mehr erregte.  
Bonnie strich an seinem nackten Oberkörper entlang.  
Es hatte ihn noch nichts so sehr erregt wie der bloße Kuss dieser Schönheit.  
Ihre Hand rutschte tiefer zu seinem Hosenbund.  
Er blitzte rückwärts an die Wand. „Langsam Bonnie, du bringst mich noch um!" sagte er keuchend an die Wand gelehnt.

„Ich dachte das könnte ich gar nicht!" sagte sie verführerisch und schritt auf ihn zu.

Oh mein Gott, ich fürchte ich habe meine Gebieterin gefunden, dachte er.  
Sie blieb einen Meter vor ihm stehen und zog sich langsam aus.  
Er schluckte, was ihr ein Lächeln auf die Lippen zauberte.

„Es ist so heiß hier drin, Kol! Ich fürchte ich muss mich ausziehen" sagte sie schelmisch.

Kol brachte kein Wort heraus. Ihr dünnes Nachthemd fiel zu Boden. Ihre bronzefarbene Haut glänzte im Mondschein.

„Willst du nicht zu mir kommen?" fragte sie mit seidener Stimme.

Blitzschnell fegte er sie aufs Bett und raunte ihr ins Ohr während er sie mit Küssen bedeckte. „Du machst mich verrückt, Bonnie!"  
Ihre Haut begann dort wo er sie küsste zu brennen.

„Nimm mich Kol, jetzt!" stöhnte Bonnie.  
Schnell entledigte er sich seiner Hose und kam wieder zu ihr.

Er glitt langsam auf sie und sah ihr tief in die braunen Augen. Ein süßes Ziehen ging durch ihren ganzen Körper als er sie mit seinem Blick allein noch mehr erregte.

„Nimm mich Kol" flüsterte sie ganz heißer. Langsam glitt er in sie und sie stöhnte laut auf.  
„Pssst meine süße, wir wollen doch keine Zuhörer" sagte er, presste seinen Lippen auf ihre und begann sich immer schneller zu bewegen.

Sie rollte sich auf ihn und schob ihn an die Rückwand des Bettes.  
„Du bist so wunderschön" sagte küsste sie voller Verlangen und glaubte zerspringen zu müssen, als dieses schöne Wesen auf ihm saß.

Sie musste sich zusammen nehmen um nicht laut aufzuschreien als sie kam und biss ihm kurzerhand in die Schulter.  
Das ließ ihn der Rest seiner ohnehin schon abhanden gekommenen Selbstkontrolle verlieren und er folgte ihr zum Höhepunkt.

Langsam verschwand der Nebel vor ihren Augen und sie rollte sich von ihm. Er legte sich zu ihr und nahm sie in den Arm.  
„Bin ich jetzt Tot?" fragte Kol und sie musste lachen.

Elena hörte die Dusche im Bad nebenan laufen und ärgerte sich.  
Was bildete er sich eigentlich ein, nur weil er ein paar Jahre älter war.

Na gut, tausend Jahre um genau zu sein, aber deswegen sollte er auch nicht glauben, dass er mit ihr Spielchen treiben konnte.

Na warte…., dachte sie.

Als sie hörte wie er die Türen des Badezimmers wieder entriegelte und sein Zimmer betrat, ging sie in das Badezimmer.

Sie stellte sich unter die Dusche lehnte sich an die Wand begann leise zu stöhnen.  
Sie wusste er würde das hören.  
Dann würde sie sich eins ins Fäustchen lachen wenn er frustriert in seinem Bett lag.

Sie änderte die Tonlage und stöhnte etwas schneller. Sie hörte ihn fluchen und musste grinsen. Volltreffer! Er hatte es gehört.

Sie stöhnte jetzt langsamer und ausgiebiger und wartete etwas von ihm zu hören. Doch sie hörte nichts mehr.  
Da muss ich mich wohl noch ein bisschen mehr anstrengen, dachte sie.  
Sie schloss die Augen und stöhnte jetzt abgehakter und lustvoller.

Plötzlich flog die Tür zum Badezimmer auf und Elijah raste mit samt seinen Klamotten zu ihr unter die Dusche und stütze wieder seinen rechten Arm neben ihren Kopf.  
Erschrocken öffnete sie die Augen. Verdammt! Sie hatte vergessen zuzusperren.

„Findest du das witzig?" fragte er mit heißerer Stimme und presste sie gegen die kalten Fliesen.  
Sie spürte den Beweis seiner Erregung durch seine dünne Hose.  
Sein Shirt wurde von dem heißen Wasserstrahl durchnässt und klebte ihm am Körper. Seine Augen waren stockfinster und Elena durchlief es heiß.

Anstatt ihm zu Antworten riss sie ihm sein Shirt vom Leib und zog ihn an sich. „Elena" protestierte er kurz. „Halt die Klappe und küss mich" sagte Elena nur.

In Windeseile riss sie ihm den Rest vom Körper.  
Er packte sie, hob sie hoch und drang mit einem Stoß in sie ein. Ein lautes stöhnen entkam ihren Lippen.

„Ich werde der Grund sein warum du stöhnst, Elena" raunte er ihr zu. „Elijah" stöhnte sie und es hörte sich wie Musik in seinen Ohren an, was ihn immer noch mehr antrieb.

Er stellte ihre Beine wieder auf den Boden, drehte sie um und nahm sie von hinten. Das Gefühl der heißen Dusche die nun auf ihren Rücken prasselte und der neuen Empfindungen ließen sie laut aufstöhnen und Elijah legte seine Hand auf ihren Mund.

„Stöhn für mich, Elena!" sagte Elijah und sie tat wie ihr geheißen.  
Er dämpfte ihre Schreie noch immer mit seiner Hand und sie legte ihren Kopf zurück auf seine Schulter.  
Sie wand sich in seinen Armen als er den Rhythmus beschleunigte.  
Er trieb sie zu immer höheren Gipfeln und ihre Sinne vernebelten. Er stieß härter in sie und sie verlor jegliche Orientierung.  
Elijah merkte wie er langsam entglitt. Sie erreichten den Gipfel zusammen und sanken keuchend an die Wand. Er nahm seine Hand von ihrem Mund und sie drehte sich zu ihm.  
Verwirrt und schwer atmend blickten sie sich an. Was war da gerade passiert?

„Ich…..ich….!" begann Elijah. Doch Elena legte ihm einen Finger auf den Mund und drehte die Dusche ab. Sie holte zwei Bademäntel, zog ihm einen an, dann den ihren.  
Stillschweigend legte sich Elijah durcheinander und doch irgendwie glücklich in sein Bett.  
Elena folgte ihm und er nahm sie in den Arm. Es wusste nicht was er sagen sollte.  
„Elena?" „Ja?" „Es war…sehr schön" sagte er und bemühte sich die richtigen Worte zu finden. Sie grinste. „Ja, das war es!" sagte sie und drückte ihm einen Kuss auf den Mund.

Caroline saß am Frühstückstisch mit Henrik und wartete. Es war bereits 9 Uhr. Wo blieben denn die anderen? Waren sie etwa schon weg?

Nein, das konnte nicht sein. Sie war schließlich schon seit 7 Uhr wach.  
Henrik war kurze Zeit später in die Küche gekommen. Die Haushälterin hatte bereits Frühstück gemacht und sie machten es sich im Esszimmer gemütlich und redeten.  
Er war wirklich ein süßer Junge und sie verstand warum Klaus so an ihm hing.  
Und umgekehrt! Was sollte denn der Gedanke? Hing sie etwa auch an Klaus? Nein, Blödsinn. Aber sie fand es doch süß dass er sie gefragt hatte, ob sie ihn begleiten würde, obwohl sie ja sowieso hier war.

„Was grinst du denn so vor dich hin?" fragte Katherine als sie das Esszimmer betrat.

Erschrocken ließ sie ihr Grinsen fallen. „Ach nur so!" sagte sie ausweichend. Die anderen kamen auch langsam. „Guten Morgen, kleiner" sagte Damon. „Hallo" sagte Henrik.

Klaus betrat das Esszimmer. „Guten Morgen" sagte er an alle gewandt. „Guten Morgen, Klaus" sprang Henrik auf ihn zu. „Wo warst du so lange?" fragte er. „Ich war im Atelier und habe gemalt!" erklärte Klaus. Caroline wusste nicht dass er bereits wach war.

„Oh, ich möchte auch einmal mit. Darf ich?" „Ja, zuerst frühstücke ich aber, o.k.?" sagte Klaus. „Ja, super!" freute sich Henrik.

Elena goss sich ein Glas Blut ein. „Ihr trinkt aber früh Rotwein!" sagte Henrik. Sie blickte Klaus fragend an. „Ja, in der Tat. Du hast Recht. Wir sollten wohl erst später so etwas trinken" sagte sie.

„Darf ich raus gehen?" fragte Henrik. „Ja, natürlich, aber geh nicht zu weit weg" ermahnte ich Klaus vorsorglich. „Danke!" Dann verschwand er.

Caroline bemerkte die seltsamen Blicke die sich alle zuwarfen.

Als sie nach dem Frühstück, mit den Mädchen in den Saal gingen, um zu sehen was alles zu tun sei, fragte sie: „Also was ist hier los?"

„Was meinst du?" fragte Bonnie unschuldig. „Es ist alles in Ordnung" sagte Elena blickte ihr aber nicht ins Gesicht.

„Hört schon auf, ich bin doch nicht auf den Kopf gefallen!" Caroline stellte sich vor die Truppe und stemmte ihre Hände in die Hüften.  
„Los jetzt sprecht!" befahl sie.

Die Mädchen schauten sich an und zögerten.  
Gleichzeitig platzten sie heraus: „Ich habe mit Kol….Elijah ….geschlafen!"

Selbst erschrocken sahen sich die beiden an. „Ach du meine Güte, ich glaube es ja nicht!" sagte Katherine und Rebekah begann zu kichern.

„Was ist so lustig?" fragte Caroline.  
„Ich würde sagen jetzt fehlt nur noch ein glückliches Paar im Bunde!" sagte Rebekah.  
„Nur weil ihr alle den Kopf verliert, heißt das noch lange nicht, dass ich das auch muss, klar!" sagte Caroline bestimmend.

„Schon gut, Care! Wir haben verstanden" sagte Elena.

„Das glaube ich ja nicht" wiederholte Caroline.  
Sie zeigte mit dem Finger reihum. „Du hast mit Stefan geschlafen, du mit Damon, du mit Kol und du mit Elijah! Wie konnte denn das bitte passieren?" fragte sie ungläubig.

„Sollen wir es dir erklären?" fragte Katherine scheinheilig. „Nein, danke!" sagte sie und drehte sich frustriert zur Seite. Überlegte es sich dann jedoch anders. „Doch, ich glaube ihr solltet es mir erklären!" Die anderen lachten. Sie setzten sich vor den Saal in eine kleine Ecke im Garten und redeten und kicherten.

„Kann es sein, dass dein Grinsen, das du nicht mehr aus dem Gesicht bekommst mit deiner kleinen Hexe zu tun hat?" fragte Klaus.

„Das könnte sehr wohl sein!" sagte Kol und grinste noch mehr.  
„Das kann ich mir ja erklären, aber warum bekommst du ebenfalls das Grinsen nicht mehr aus dem Gesicht, Elijah!" fragte Klaus.

Erschrocken blickte er von seinen Tagträumen auf.  
„Was? Ach so, naja, nichts weiter!" sagte er und wollte nach oben gehen.

„Stopp! Vergiss es, Bruder, rede schon." Aber er stand nur, mit seinen Händen in den Hosentaschen da und grinste.

„Na gut, mal überlegen. So ein Grinsen kann nur eines verursachen: Eine Frau" sagte Kol.  
„Rebekah fällt natürlich schon mal flach, Katherine war bei Damon, Bonnie bei mir. Bleibt also nur Caroline und Elena" folgerte Kol.

Klaus gefror sein Lachen sekundenschnell. Er stand auf, ging mit finsterem Blick auf Elijah zu und packte ihn am Kragen. „Elijah" drohte er.  
„Langsam Bruder, es hatte nichts mit Care zu tun! Lass los verdammt!" sagte Elijah schnell.

Misstrauisch ließ er ihn los. „Also bleibt nur Elena" schlussfolgerte Kol und schmunzelte. „Ja, vielleicht!" sagte Elijah und verschwand.

Klaus schüttelte den Kopf. „Das ist ja das reinste Freudenhaus" sagte er und machte sich auf die Suche nach Henrik.

_Freue mich über jede Review ;-)_


	9. Nachtruhe?

_Hier auch noch Kapitel 10! Ich weiß ein kurzes Kapitel! Aber ich wollte euch unbedingt noch etwas hochladen! Viel Spaß dabei!_

Er ging in den Garten und hörte die Mädchen kichern. „Entschuldigt, wisst ihr Wo Henrik ist?" fragte er. „Er ist in seinem Zimmer. Wozu brauchst du ihn?" fragte Rebekah. „Ich werde ins Atelier gehen und ihm ein paar Bilder zeigen!"  
Klaus ging wieder ins Haus zurück.

„Wieso schaut er denn so missgelaunt aus?" fragte Katherine als er weg war.  
„Vielleicht könntest du das beseitigen, Caroline" sagte Rebekah.  
„Nicht witzig" sagte sie nur, stimmte aber in das Lachen der anderen mit ein.

„Also, lasst uns mal mit den Vorbereitungen für die Feier beginnen!" sagte Rebekah und stand auf. Die anderen folgten ihr in den Saal.

„Wie wäre es mit einem Maskenball?" fragte Rebekah.  
„Die Einladungen sind aber doch schon verschickt!" merkte Caroline an. „Dann besorgen wir eben für alle welche und legen sie am Eingang aus" schlug Elena vor. „Ja das ist eine gute Idee!" sagte Rebekah.

Sie notierten sich was sie alles brauchen würden und fuhren mit dem Auto in die Stadt. Sie besorgten Lampions, Getränke, Geschirr, Masken und viele andere Dinge. Sie engagierten eine Band und Kellnerinnen.

„Wir brauchen noch elegante Kleider" sagte Rebekah.  
„Schon wieder shoppen?" fragte Elena. „Wir werden euch noch arm machen!" sagte Caroline. „Wartet mal! Wir müssten auf dem Dachboden der Villa noch ein paar Kleider haben!" sagte Rebekah. „Die sind bestimmt wunderschön!" sagte Bonnie. „Da dürfte für jeden was dabei sein" freute diese sich.

Als sie wieder zurück in der Villa waren brachten sie die Einkäufe in den Saal und schmückten alles festlich.  
„Geschafft!" sagte Rebekah. „Sieht doch gut aus, oder?" fragte sie.  
„Ja, das haben wir gut gemacht!" sagte Katherine.  
„Also, die Räumlichkeiten für morgen sind fertig" sagte Rebekah und drehte sich zu der Truppe. „Jetzt sind wir dran!"

Sie machten sich auf den Weg zum Dachboden. „Wo wollt ihr denn hin?" fragte Kol und warf Bonnie ein strahlendes Lächeln zu.  
„Wir schauen ob noch Kleider auf dem Dachboden sind!" sagte Bonnie und ging auf ihn zu. „Darf ich dir rein helfen?" fragte er kokett. „Nein, aber vielleicht morgen Abend wieder raus helfen, wenn du artig bist!" grinste Bonnie.

Die anderen verdrehten die Augen. „Los lasst uns vorgehen, das wollen wir nicht hören!" sagte Rebekah. „Wartet ich komme mit" schrie Bonnie hinterher und drückte Kol noch schnell einen Kuss auf den Mund.

„So wie du ihn ansiehst ist es dir wirklich Ernst, Bon, oder?" fragte Elena. „Ich weiß nicht. Vielleicht! Und was ist mit dir?" fragte sie zurück.  
„Keine Ahnung! Es war wohl irgendwie eher ein Unfall!" Die anderen kicherten. „Ach so, Ihr seid also nackt zusammen gestoßen?" fragte Katherine belustigt.  
„Ja so ungefähr!" sagte Elena. „Aber ich mag ihn!" fügte sie hinzu. „Sehr sogar! Also wo sind die Kleider!" wich sie ihren eignen Gefühlen aus.

„Hier sind sie! Sie schauen gut aus! Ich denke wir probieren sie mal!" rief Rebekah freudig.

Caroline suchte sich ein rotes Kleid aus. Elena und Katherine schwarze Kleider, Bonnie ein weißes mit schwarzen Fleckchen und Rebekah ein gelbes.

Zufrieden nahmen sie die Kleider mit nach unten.

Es klingelte. „Das ist die Schneiderin!" rief Rebekah.  
„Wozu braucht ihr denn eine Schneiderin?" fragten die Männer.  
„Wir nicht aber ihr! Oder wollt ihr vielleicht Nackt gehen?" fragte Rebekah belustigt.

Die Männer und auch Henrik ließen Maß nehmen und die Schneiderin versprach bis Morgen fertig zu sein.

„Gut dann hätten wir glaube ich alles!" sagte Rebekah und ging ihre Liste im Kopf nochmal durch.

Nach dem Abendessen brachten sie Henrik ins Bett und trafen sich wie gewöhnlich noch im Wohnzimmer auf einen Drink.

Die Stimmung war jedoch unerträglich mit Liebesgeflüster gefüllt.  
Die drei Pärchen verschwanden auch bald mit der fadenscheinigen Ausrede, dass sie für das Fest morgen fit sein wollten, dachte Caroline.

Die seltsame Spannung, die sich jetzt zwischen Caroline und Klaus aufbaute, trieb sie jedoch dazu dieselbe fadenscheinige Ausrede zu benützen.

„Ich werde dann auch mal ins Bett gehen. Morgen wird ein langer Tag" sagte Caroline.  
„Gute Nacht, Love. Träum schön" grinste er und wusste genau dass sie sich nur auf und davon machen wollte.

Als sie im obersten Stock angelangt war, bemerkte sie dass die Tür im dritten Zimmer nur angelehnt war. Langsam ging sie darauf zu. Sollte sie reingehen? Das ist bestimmt das Atelier von Klaus, überlegte sie. Würde er es ihr zeigen?

Sie machte die Türe einen Spalt weit auf und spähte hinein.

In der Mitte stand das Bild von dem See das er gemalt hatte als sie zu ihm kam. An den Wänden ringsum lehnten etliche Bilder. Sie trat schnell ein.

Sie hörte wie Klaus die Treppe hoch kam. Schnell schloss sie leise die Türe. Caroline, du Dummkopf, dachte sie. Blieb aber wo sie war.

Als sie hörte wie er die Türe seines Zimmers schloss sah sie sich genauer um.

Es standen sehr viele Bilder im Raum die schwarz und dunkel waren.  
Es zog sich ihr Magen zusammen. Er hatte so viel Grausames gesehen, und getan, fügte sie hinzu.

Sie betrachtete das Bild auf der Staffelei genauer. Es war voller Farbe und Hoffnung. Er hatte noch einen kleinen Jungen in einem Boot hinzugefügt. Henrik.

Es war so anders als die anderen Bilder. Eine Träne kullerte über ihre Wangen. Sie hatte gar nicht bemerkt dass sie weinte. Er hat es verdient dass er glücklich war, dachte sie.

Sie sah sich weiter um. Ihr stach noch ein Bild ins Auge.

Es standen einige Bilder davor aber man konnte ein Stück sehen. Es war ebenfalls nicht dunkel und schwarz. Sie zog es hervor und presste ihre Lippen zusammen.

_Ja, ja ich weiß Cliffhanger! Aber ich bin noch nicht weiter gekommen!_  
_Vielleicht gehts schneller mit euren Meinungen :-)_


	10. Liebesglück?

_Hallo, liebe Leute! Hier Kapitel 10 meiner Story! Viel Spaß dabei :-)_

Während Rebekah und Stefan, ebenso wie Damon und Katherine sich bereits auf dem Flur um den Hals fielen und dann Gott sei Dank in ihren Zimmern verschwanden, gingen Elijah und Elena verschämt in ihre eigenen Zimmer.

„Soll ich hinüber gehen?" fragten sich beide, jeder auf seinem Bett sitzen. Sie standen auf und setzen sich wieder, standen wieder auf und setzten sich dann doch wieder.  
„Komm schon, geh jetzt, Elena" dachte sie sich. Aber sie wusste nicht einmal was sie sagen sollte.

So beschloss sie Duschen zu gehen.

Sie streifte sich ihre Klamotten ab und schlüpfte in den seidenen Morgenmantel. Dann betrat sie das Badezimmer.  
Elijah hatte anscheinend dasselbe Vorhaben und stand, allerdings so angezogen wie vorhin, im Türrahmen zu seinem Zimmer.

„Elijah….Elena" begannen sie gleichzeitig zu sprechen.

„Dieses Mal du zuerst!" sagte Elena.

Elijah wusste nicht was er sagen wollte.  
Sie machte einen Schritt auf ihn zu. Er tat es ihr gleich und sah sie mit fragendem Blick an. Sie lächelte ihn liebevoll an.

„Wie wäre es, wenn wir das von Gestern wiederholen würden?" fragte sie verführerisch und fuhr mit einem Finger über sein Jackett.  
Er schaute desinteressiert zur Seite. „Ja, das war ganz o.k. gestern. Wenn du unbedingt willst stelle ich mich zur Verfügung."

Sie boxte ihm in die Seite. „Du gemeiner…" begann sie. Doch er stoppte sie mit einem zärtlichen Kuss.

Er löste sich leicht von ihren rosigen Lippen.  
„Weißt du eigentlich wie sehr ich mich den ganzen Tag nach dir gesehnt habe!"  
„Das hört sich schon besser an!" sagte sie und vertiefte den Kuss sofort wieder.

Elijah hob sie hoch und trug sie zu seinem Bett. Er legte sie sanft darauf und strich ihr durch die Haare.  
Seine Augen verweilten auf ihren während er sie immer wieder zärtlich auf den Mund küsste.

„Du wirst nie wieder aus diesem Bett wollen wenn ich mit dir fertig bin!" flüsterte er.

Seine zarten Küsse waren die reinste Folter und sie wollte mehr von ihm spüren.  
Sie schlang die Arme um seinen Hals und presste ihn an sich.

„Liebe mich, Elijah!" sagte Elena ungeduldig.  
Ihre Worte benebelten seinen Kopf. Er seufzte. „Elena! Was machst du nur mit mir?" fragte er.

Sie knöpfte sein Hemd auf und öffnete den Gürtel seine Hose.  
„Ich werde dich verrückt machen und dich Besinnungslos lieben und dich…" flüsterte sie.  
Doch weiter kam sie nicht. Er riss ihren Morgenmantel auf und küsste sie wild und stürmisch.

Er wanderte mit seinen Lippen über ihre Brust zu ihrem Bauchnabel und schließlich zu ihrer empfindlichsten Stelle.

Sie wollte ihn zurückhalten, doch er hielt ihre Hände fest. „Elijah!" stöhnte sie. Er spielte mit seiner Zunge bis sie glaubte Sterne zu sehen.  
„Elijah!" stöhnte sie jetzt ausgedehnt mit rauer Stimme. Schnell kam er auf sie. Ihr abgehakter Atem erregte ihn bis ins Unermessliche.

Er konnte sich nicht mehr zurückhalten und stieß härter in sie.  
„Elijah!" schrie sie und er spürte wie die Wellen ihres Höhepunktes sie überkamen.  
Das gab ihm den Rest. „Elena!" Er gab seine Beherrschung auf und folgte ihr.

Er rollte sich von ihr und legte einen Arm um sie. Er musste erst wieder zu Atem kommen.  
Nach einigen Minuten fragte er: „Was tust du mit mir?"  
„Ich war immer der ruhige langsame Typ, aber ich kann mich bei dir nicht zügeln!"  
„Vielleicht habe ich die verzaubert!" grinste Elena. Er sah ihr in die Augen „Ja, ich glaube das hast du!" und küsste sie zärtlich.

Da er auch etwas Müde war machte sich Klaus auf den Weg nach oben.  
Er dachte etwas zu hören, sah aber nichts und ging in sein Zimmer.  
Geduscht und abgetrocknet legte er sich unter die Decke. Er nahm seinen kleinen Skizzenblock und zeichnete Henrik wie er im Garten spielte.

Die Tür flog auf und eine wütende Caroline flitzte ins Zimmer.  
Sie schmiss sich wütend auf ihn und drückte mit ihren zarten Händen seine Kehle.

„Bist du bescheuert?" schrie sie wütend. Ihre Augen leuchteten dunkel. Er war davon gefesselt. Wusste jedoch nicht was er verbrochen hatte.

„Was habe ich jetzt schon wieder getan?" presste er hervor.  
„Tu nicht so unschuldig!" schrie sie und drückte noch stärker zu.  
Doch er wusste nicht was sie meinte.

Er rollte sich mit Leichtigkeit auf sie und hielt sie an ihren Handgelenken fest.  
„Ich werde dich gleich ans Bett binden wenn du nicht brav bist!" sagte er und hatte Schwierigkeiten sich nicht wirklich dazu verleiten zu lassen.

Er betonte jedes einzelne Wort seiner Frage: „Was ist los?"  
„Du hast mich gemalt, Klaus! Erinnerst du dich? Nackt! Du…du….Wann hast du mich beobachtet?" sagte sie mit zusammen gepressten Zähnen.

Er musste lächeln über ihre rege Phantasie. Dachte sie wirklich er hätte sie nackt beobachtet. Naja, vielleicht hatte er das wirklich überlegt als er es malte, musste er sich eingestehen.

„Du bist wirklich süß, wenn du wütend bist!" sagte er mit heißerer Stimme und näherte sich ihrem Gesicht.

„Und ich erinnere mich, sehr gut sogar! Aber ich muss dich enttäuschen, Love, das ist alles meiner Phantasie entsprungen!" sagte Klaus mit rauer Stimme.  
Er fügte hinzu: „Und wer sagt dir dass du das bist?"

Er grinste als sie nichts erwiderte.

„Im Übrigen würde ich sagen, wenn du dich auf einen nackten Mann stürzt, dürfte ich ja vielleicht auch sehen ob meine Vermutungen richtig sind!"

Erst jetzt bemerkte sie, dass das einzige was er trug seine Halskette war. Caroline, du Dummkopf, dachte sie wieder.

Sie lag bekleidet unter ihm und darüber nur er und die Bettdecke. Verdammt! Was sollte sie jetzt tun?

„Ich….ich…" stotterte sie.  
Er grinste schelmisch. Seine Pupillen erweiterten sich.  
Sie rührte sich nicht und konnte nur in seine schönen blauen Augen blicken.  
Die Erinnerungen an den Kuss des Spiels kamen zurück und es durchlief sie heiß.

Er hatte gerade geduscht, dachte sie. Der Duft von Seife und Moschus stieg ihr in die Nase.

Er konnte der Versuchung nicht widerstehen, beugte sich näher zu ihr und brachte seine Lippen an ihren Hals.  
Zufrieden nahm er wahr, wie sich ihre Brust schneller hob und senkte.

Langsam ließ er seine Lippen nach oben wandern und flüsterte ihr ins Ohr. „Bleib bei mir, Caroline!"

Ein Teil von ihr wollte so schnell wie möglich davon laufen, doch der andere Teil wollte nichts anderes als bei ihm zu bleiben.

Er hob den Blick und sah in ihre Augen. Dann auf ihre Lippen.  
Sollte er sie besinnungslos küssen oder sie entscheiden lassen?

Doch noch ehe er überlegen konnte zog sie seine Lippen auf ihre.  
Der Kuss wurde leidenschaftlicher. Er wollte nicht, dass sie etwas bereute.  
Er wollte sie nicht nur halb, er wollte sie. Ganz!

Er löste sich ein kleines Stück von ihr. „Ich hoffe du weißt, dass ich nicht die Kraft habe, dich je wieder gehen zu lassen, wenn du jetzt bleibst!"

Panik durchflutete sie. Sie schupste ihn zur Seite, sprang auf und eilte zur Badezimmertüre. „Ich kann nicht!" sagte sie.  
In Lichtgeschwindigkeit zog er seine Hose an und schrie: „Caroline, warte!"

Er wollte verstehen warum sie ihn nicht wollte. Er musste es wissen, jetzt! „Verabscheust du mich wirklich so sehr?"

Im Türrahmen blieb sie stehen drehte sich jedoch nicht um. „Nein!" sagte sie mit brüchiger Stimme.

„Wovor hast du dann Angst?" fragte er.

„Ich…"  
Noch immer drehte sie sich nicht um. Sie konnte ihm nicht in die Augen sehen.

„Ich habe Angst davor, dass du eines Tages aufwachst und mich nicht mehr willst!  
Ich habe Angst davor, dass du irgendwann wieder der selbstsüchtige, grausame, egoistische Mann bist!  
Und ich habe Angst davor, dass es mir das Herz zerreißt, weil ich dich verdammt nochmal Liebe!" schrie sie. Eine Träne lief über ihre Wange. Sie schloss kurz die Augen, dann öffnete sie die Türe und verschwand.

Hatte er sich verhört? Sie liebt ihn?

Er öffnete die Türen und raste ihr hinterher. Sie wich erschrocken zurück. Er ließ jedoch nicht weit kommen.  
Seine Wut bekam plötzlich überhand. „Du sagst mir, dass du mich liebst und dann läufst du davon! Ich dachte nicht, dass du ein Feigling bist, Caroline!"

Sie hatte nicht damit gerechnet, dass er ihr etwas Derartiges an den Kopf werfen würde. Sie dachte, wenn er ihr nachkommt würde er sie überreden wollen bei ihm zu bleiben.  
„Du gibst lieber vorher auf, als zu kämpfen! Fein! Dann werde ich mich nicht weiter bemühen dich zu lieben!"

Dann verschwand er. Sie fühlte eine unglaubliche Leere ins sich. Die Tränen rannen ihre blasse Haut hinunter.  
Was machte sie da? Er liebte sie und würde vermutlich alles für sie tun. Und sie war zu Feige ihm eine Chance zu geben, nein, sich beiden eine Chance zu geben. Er hatte Recht, sie dachte immer sie müsste ihn retten.  
Aber vielleicht war es ja umgekehrt. Vielleicht musste sie gerettet werden. Und jetzt hatte sie alles kaputt gemacht.  
Sie legte sich auf ihr Bett und weinte in ihr Kissen. Irgendwann fiel sie in einen unruhigen Schlaf.

_Nicht schimpfen bitte! Geht bald weiter ;-)_


	11. Tanzabend

_Hatte so ein schlechtes Gewissen, dass ich euch gleich noch ein Kapitel hochladen musste! _  
_Hier Kapitel 11! Viel Spaß dabei ;-)_

Als die Sonne in ihr Zimmer fiel stand sie auf. Sie war wie gerädert.  
Caroline duschte erst mal und zog sich an.

Die anderen waren bereits im Frühstücksraum als sie eintrat, alle bis auf Klaus. Sie vermutete, dass er sie nicht sehen wollte. Sollte sie etwa abreisen? Nein, sie musste endlich kämpfen.

„Welche Laus ist dir denn über die Leber gelaufen?" fragte Katherine mit bester Laune. „Gar keine!" sagte sie nur. Die anderen merkten, dass sie Caroline lieber in Ruhe lassen sollten und sprachen sie nicht mehr an.

Am späten Nachmittag machte sich langsam jeder für die Feier fertig. Von Klaus hatte sie den ganzen Tag noch nichts gesehen. Sie steckte ihre Haare nach oben und schminkte sich. „Ich sehe furchtbar aus!" sagte sie.  
„Das muss jetzt aufhören!" sprach sie sich selbst zu. „Willst du ihn, dann hol ihn dir!" sagte sie ihrem Spiegelbild.  
Doch wie sollte sie das anstellen? Sie hatte es vermasselt. Sie hatte ihn verletzt. Aber er liebt sie. Und sie ihn. Das war alles was wichtig war.

Sie begab sich mit neu gewonnener guter Laune nach unten. Alle liefen kreuz und quer. Die Männer hatten sahen wirklich heiß aus. Sie hatten sich in Schale geworfen und trugen elegante, aber moderne Smokings.

Caroline half Rebekah ein paar Dinge in den Saal zu bringen und trat dann hinaus in den Garten. Es war ein wunderschöner Tag geworden. Die Sonne strahlte und die Vögel zwitscherten. Sie blickte zum Himmel hinauf und lachte. „Es würde noch ein guter Tag werden" sprach sie sich selbst Mut zu.

Klaus saß in einer kleinen Nische im Garten. Caroline trat aus dem Saal. Sie war wunderschön. Ihr rotes Kleid ließ sie noch mehr erstrahlen. Und sie wirkte verdammt glücklich.  
Vielleicht war sie froh ihn endlich los zu sein. Er hatte gesagt er bemühe sich nicht weiter um sie. Vielleicht war es endlich dass was sie hören wollte.

Die Gäste trafen langsam ein. Sie nahmen sich die Masken am Eingang und begrüßten die Original-Familie. Die Geschwister stellten den Bekannten ihre Begleiter vor und wünschten einen schönen Abend.

Als alle versammelt waren begab sich Klaus zur Bühne.  
„Liebe Familie, liebe Freunde und Bekannte, wir begrüßen euch herzlich zu unserem Fest. Es ist eine Feier mit einem ganz besonderen Anlass.  
Wir haben ein längst verlorenes Mitglied der Familie wieder bei uns aufnehmen dürfen. Darf ich vorstellen: Unser kleiner Bruder, Henrik!"

Ein Raunen ging durch den Saal! Die Freunde und Bekannten der Familie wussten um das Schicksal des Jungen und freuten sich um den guten Ausgang der einstigen Tragödie!

„Wir haben beschlossen ihm zu Ehren dieses Fest zu veranstalten. Wir danken Euch für euer Kommen und wünschen Euch viel Vergnügen am heutigen Abend!"  
Die Leute Applaudierten. Sie wussten wie viel es Klaus bedeutete seinen Bruder wieder zu haben. Einige Bekannte schlugen ihm auf die Schulter und beglückwünschten die Familie. Klaus war sichtlich glücklich und nahm seinen kleinen Bruder immer wieder an die Hand.

Kol und Bonnie suchten die beiden. „Hallo Henrik!"  
„Hallo Bonnie" „Wie gefällt dir dein Fest?" fragte sie. „Es ist wirklich super und alle tragen so tolle Masken. Siehst du?" freute er sich und zeigte ihr seine. „Ja die ist wirklich Klasse!"

„Weißt du was, Henrik, ich habe auch noch ein Geschenk für dich. Es ist ein Zauberring, er wird dich beschützen weißt du!" sagte Bonnie und gab ihm den Ring. „Wow! Der sieht ja fast so aus wie der von meinen Geschwistern!" sagte er begeistert. „Ja, und du musst ihn immer tragen so wie deine Geschwister. Er zeigt die Zugehörigkeit zu deiner Familie."  
„Wow, danke Bonnie!" sagte er, drückte sie kurz und flitzte davon um ihn den anderen zu zeigen.

„Danke Bonnie ich weiß das zu schätzen!" sagte Klaus mit einem seltsamen Ton in der Stimme. Sie nickte nur und entschuldigte sich.

„Ist alles in Ordnung Bruder?" fragte Kol. „Ja!" presste er nur hervor und ging weiter.

„Möchtest du tanzen, liebes?" fragte Elijah. „Gerne, danke!" antwortete Elena mit einem Anschein von einem Knicks.

Katherine zwinkerte ihr auf der Tanzfläche zu während Damon mit ihr durch den Saal tanzte.  
Rebekah beugte sich zu Elena und flüsterte ihr zu: „Ich habe meinen Bruder schon lange nicht mehr so gesehen!"  
„Das kann ich nur zurückgeben für Stefan!" Die beiden lachten.

„Mit wem tanzt Klaus da drüben?" fragte Elena. „Mit einer alten Bekannten der Familie!" sagte Elijah.  
„Hatten die beiden etwas miteinander?" flüsterte Elena und überlegte besorgt warum Caroline heute Morgen so schlecht gelaunt war.  
„Die beiden, nein niemals! Das ist definitiv nicht Klaus Geschmack" sagte er.

Caroline beobachtete wie Klaus mit einer dunkelhaarigen Schönheit tanzte. Er sah umwerfend gut aus in seinem Smoking. In ihrem Bauch staute sich die Wut.  
Also hatte er sie schon aufgegeben. So schnell. „Mistkerl!" dachte sie. Sie würde ihm bestimmt nicht hinterherlaufen wie ein kleines Hündchen.

„Möchten Sie tanzen?" unterbrach ein gutaussehender Gast ihre Gedanken.  
Das kam ihr gerade recht. Süß lächelte sie. „Ja, danke!" Sie unterhielten sich etwas. Er war nett. Aber sie war nicht interessiert.  
Sie bemerkte mit Genugtuung wie Klaus immer wieder zu ihr sah.  
„Dann machte es ihm also doch etwas aus?" überlegte sie.  
Verwarf den Gedanken allerdings wieder als er seiner Tanzpartnerin etwas zuflüsterte und die dunkelhaarige Schönheit lachend ihren Kopf nach hinten warf.  
Die beiden Paare tanzten jetzt fast nebeneinander. Caroline kochte vor Wut.  
Sie rempelten zusammen. „Pass doch auf!" sagte sie wütend und stürmte hinaus.

Seine missgelaunte Stimmung verschwand und ein Grinsen schlich sich auf seine Lippen.  
„Entschuldige mich" sagte er zu seiner Tanzpartnerin.

Caroline ging an den See. Es war niemand zu sehen. Gut! Sie wollte allein sein und blickte auf das Wasser, das den Mond wiederspiegelte. Sie lauschte der Musik und den zirpenden Grillen und schloss die Augen.

„Ist dir dein Tanzpartner auf den Fuß getreten?" fragte Klaus belustigt als er hinter sie trat.  
„Verschwinde!" sagte Caroline.

„Bist du etwa eifersüchtig?" flüsterte er ihr von hinten ans Ohr.  
Sie schnappte nur verächtlich auf. „Das hättest du wohl gern. Mach doch was du willst mit deiner neuen Freundin."

Beleidigt ging sie den See entlang. Sie wollte nur weg von ihm.  
Wollte er ihr jetzt vielleicht noch erzählen, dass er sie mit in sein Zimmer nahm? Großartig! Sie würde bestimmt heute nicht mehr nach oben gehen und den beiden auch noch zuhören.

Grinsend lief er ihr hinterher.  
„Sie ist wirklich schön, stimmt's?" sagte er.

Mit einem Schlag packte sie ihn am Kragen und blitzte ihn an den nächsten Baum. „Lass mich in Ruhe du Mistkerl!" schrie sie wütend.

Erstaunt über ihren heftigen Ausbrauch schmunzelte er noch mehr.  
„Was gibt es da zu lachen?" fuhr sie ihn an.

„Du sagtest ja, dass du mich liebst aber dass es so schlimm ist!" grinste er.  
In Sekundenschnelle drehte er sie beide um, so dass Caroline jetzt am den Baum gedrängt wurde und küsste sie erst zärtlich dann immer fordernder.

Carolines Anspannung ließ langsam nach. Sie schmiegte sich an ihn und erst langsam registrierte sie was gerade passiert war.

Ihre Hände wanderten von seinem Kragen um seinen Hals. Sie fuhr mit einer Hand durch seine Haare und zog in mit der anderen noch näher an sich.

Er löste sich ein Stück weit von ihr. „Bist du jetzt bereit für immer bei mir zu bleiben?" fragte er süß. Sie musste lächeln. Was war sie für eine Idiotin gewesen.  
„Nur wenn du mir sagst, dass du mich liebst!" sagte Caroline.  
„Ich liebe dich, Caroline Forbes, ob du willst oder nicht!" sagte er schmunzelnd.

Er zog sie wieder an sich und küsste sie zärtlich.  
Sie wurde wachs in seinen Händen und er liebte dieses Gefühl, dass es ihn im auslöste, weil nur er sie dazu brachte.

„Ich liebe dich, Klaus!" sagte sie. Sie sah wunderschön aus mit ihren geröteten Wangen.

„Lass uns rein gehen, Love! Wir setzen das später fort" sagte Klaus.

„Ist das eine Drohung oder ein Versprechen?" sagte sie während sie den Garten hinauf gingen. „ Das wirst du selbst herausfinden müssen!" sagte er lächelnd.

_Keine Angst! Geht schon noch weiter! Bitte Reviews :-)_


	12. Hochgefühl

_Hallo Leute, hier ein langes Kapitel 12! Viel Spaß beim lesen ;-)_

„Möchtest du tanzen, Love?" fragte Klaus Caroline als sie die Treppe zur Villa hoch stiegen. „Sehr gerne, danke!" antworte Caroline und lächelte ihn verstohlen an.

Der Song ging gerade zu Ende.  
„Ich werde mich um ein paar Gäste kümmern" sagte Elijah.  
„Gut, dann werde ich mich zu den Mädels setzten" sagte Elena und zog ihn für einen innigen Kuss an sich.  
„Ich denke, meine Schatz, wir sehen uns gleich wieder!" sagte er.  
„Ja, aber ich vermisse dich jetzt schon" lächelte sie und ließ ihn schließlich doch los.

„Hallo Mädels, wie läuft es?" fragte Elena als sie sich zu den anderen setzte. „Nicht schlecht" sagte Katherine. „Die Party ist wirklich gut gelungen" sagte Bonnie. „Ja, das habe ich nur euch zu verdanken" bedankte sich Rebekah.

Rebekah fiel die Kinnlade herunter. „Was starrst du denn so?" fragte Elena. „Sehe ich schlecht oder küssen die beiden sich?" fragte Rebekah. Die anderen folgten ihrem Blick. „Nein, ich sehe es auch! " sagte Elena. „Das glaube ich ja nicht. Das wurde aber auch Zeit!" sagte Bonnie und lachte.

Das Lied endete und Klaus gab Caroline einen Kuss.  
„Entschuldigst du mich einen Moment? Die Pflicht ruft. Ich muss noch mit ein paar Gästen sprechen."  
„Natürlich, ich werde mich zu den anderen setzen" sagte Caroline glücklich und küsste ihn noch einmal.

Caroline setzte sich und grinste verträumt vor sich hin.  
„Hallo jemand zu Hause?" sagte Elena.  
„Hast du uns vielleicht etwas zu erzählen?" fragte Rebekah.  
Caroline grinste noch immer von Ohr zu Ohr.  
„Anscheinend habt ihr eure Meinungsverschiedenheiten oder was auch immer geklärt!" tippte Katherine.  
„Ja, schätze schon!" sagte sie nur. „Komm schon, lass dir nicht alles aus der Nase ziehen! Was läuft da? Seid ihr jetzt ein paar?" fragte Elena.  
„Ja, schätze schon!" sagte sie wieder nur und lächelte mit den Gedanken anscheinend weit weg. Die Mädchen grinsten und schüttelten den Kopf.

Es war schon spät und die Gäste machten sich langsam auf den Heimweg.  
„Es ist Zeit fürs Bett schätze ich" sagte Rebekah zu Henrik. „Ach nö!" „Doch, Kumpel, ich bringe dich nach oben" schlug Kol vor.  
„O.k. dann Gute Nacht, alle zusammen und Danke!" sagte Henrik glücklich.

Die anderen Männer verabschiedeten die Bekannten und Freunde.  
Die Mädchen machten sich mit den Kellnerinnen ans Aufräumen. Diese machten sich nach der Bezahlung ebenfalls auf den Heimweg und die Mädchen setzten sich an ihren runden Tisch.

Nun waren nur noch sie hier, während die Band sich ans zusammen packen machte.  
Kol kam wieder in den Saal und ging zu der Band.  
„Spielt ihr noch ein Lied für uns?" fragte er leise.  
„Sorry aber heute nicht mehr!" sagte er gelangweilt. Kol trat auf ihn zu. „Du wirst uns noch ein Lied spielen!" „Ich werde noch ein Lied spielen" wiederholte er. „Danke, Kumpel! Nett von dir" grinste Kol und flüsterte ihm ein Lied zu.

Er nickte den anderen Jungs zu, die daraufhin den Raum verdunkelten. Jetzt tanzten nur noch die Lichter der Discokugel.  
„Was ist denn jetzt los?" fragte Elena.

Die Männer kamen auf sie zu und hielten ihren Damen rund um den Tisch die Hände auf. „Darf ich bitten?" fragten sie einstimmig.  
„Dance with me" von Johnny Reid erklang und die Pärchen begaben sich auf die Tanzfläche.

„Wow, nicht schlecht Herr Mikaelson" sagte Bonnie. „Danke, meine kleine Hexe! Vielleicht bekomme ich nachher auch eine kleine Belohnung!" grinste Kol.

„Weißt du, langsam könnt ich mich daran gewöhnen!" sagte Katherine.  
„An was?" fragte Damon in ihre Halsbeuge gelehnt. „An dich!" sagte sie verschmitzt. Er grinste. „Das kann ich nur zurückgeben."

„Bist du glücklich?" fragte Stefan.  
Sie überlegte einen Moment und sah ihm in die Augen. „Ich glaube ich war noch nie so glücklich. Ich spüre eine Ruhe in mir. Es ist wundervoll. Weißt du meine Brüder waren zu jeder Zeit grausam, auch zu mir. Ich….ich bin glücklich. Ja!" sagte sie mit glasigen Augen.  
„Ich hoffe, dass hat auch ein wenig mit mir zu tun?" fragte er.  
„Ja ein wenig" sagte sie neckend und kassierte dafür eine schwungvolle Drehung von ihm weg und wieder hart gegen ihn. „Hey, nicht frech werden, sonst versohl ich dir den Hintern!" sagte er und küsste sie zärtlich, was sie erstrahlen ließ.

Elijah schwang seine Angebetete in eine Drehung und zog sie wieder an sich. Liebevoll schaute er ihr in die Augen. „Ich glaub ich habe mich verliebt" sagte er und hatte in tausend Jahren vor nichts so Angst wie vor ihrer Reaktion auf das was er gerade gesagt hatte.  
Sie lächelte. „Wirklich, kenne ich sie vielleicht?" sagte sie und kuschelte sich an ihn. „Ich denke schon, sie sieht Katherine zum Verwechseln ähnlich!" sagte er schelmisch. Ihm fiel ein Stein vom Herzen. Sie hatte keine Panik bekommen. Das konnte nur Gutes bedeuten.

Die Musik endete und die Band packte nun zusammen. Klaus bezahlte die Musiker und dann waren sie allein.

„Also, Gute Nacht alle zusammen, wir werden dann mal schlafen gehen!" sagte Elijah. „Wers glaubt!" lachte Katherine. „Wir gehen mit!" sagte Rebekah. „Wir auch!" schickte sich Bonnie.  
„Gute Nacht" sagten Klaus und Care.

Klaus schaute Caroline fragend an als sie allein im Raum waren.  
Sie biss sich nervös auf die Lippe und lächelte ihn an.  
„Möchtest du noch etwas an die frische Luft?" fragte er. „Ja, danke!" sagte sie errötend und war froh, dass er ihr die Zeit ließ.  
Warum war sie nur so aufgeregt? Sie war schließlich keine sechzehn mehr!

Er nahm sie bei der Hand und sie liefen den See entlang.  
Ein ganzes Stück gingen sie schweigend nebeneinander her. Es war nicht peinlich oder bedrückend, es war einfach nur angenehm und friedlich.

„Du hast Henrik wirklich glücklich gemacht, heute!" sagte sie.  
„Ja, und er mich ebenfalls" gestand er.

Auf der gegenüberliegenden Seite des Sees setzte er sich auf den untersten Felsen einer Felswand, die sich ein Stück am See entlang zog. Hinter ihr grenzte ein kleines Stückchen Wiese an, rundum von Wald umgeben.

„Ich kann immer noch nicht fassen was alles passiert ist. Vor zwei Wochen war in mir alles noch kalt und grau!" sagte er nachdenklich.

Sie setzte sich neben ihn und nahm sein Gesicht in ihre Hände.  
„Du bist ein wundervoller Mann, Klaus. Es wird alles gut werden. Du warst verletzt und verbittert. Du musst das hinter dir lassen. Wir werden das hinter uns lassen!" sagte Caroline und küsste ihn liebevoll.  
Ja, sie hatte Recht und sie war sein Licht. Es leuchtete plötzlich alles. Wo sie war. Was sie tat. Er liebte sie unglaublich.

Sie ließen sich zurück ins das weiche Gras sinken. Der Kuss wurde inniger und leidenschaftlicher. Caroline setzte sich rittlings auf ihn und lächelte ihn an.

Langsam zog sie ihr rotes Kleid über den Kopf und lächelte. Der Mond tauchte ihren Körper in ein zartes Licht.  
Sie trug nur einen winzigen schwarzen Slip von dem sie sich ohne Scham langsam befreite.  
„Caroline..!" brachte er mit brüchiger Stimme hervor.  
„Psssst!" Sie legte ihm einen Finger auf den Mund und knöpfte sein Hemd auf. Ihre Finger strichen über seine nackte Haut. Er wand sich unter ihr und schloss kurz die Augen, weil er das Gefühl hatte zerspringen zu müssen.

Sie spürte wie sie ihn erregte und wollte es noch mehr ausreizen. Sie brachte ihre Lippen auf seine nackte Haut und spürte das Ergebnis deutlich unter ihrem Schoß. Er wollte sich aufrichten, doch sie drückte seine Arme ins Gras.  
„Bleib liegen!" ordnete sie mit süßer Stimme an.  
Sein Blut kochte als sie ihm sagte was er tun sollte und er seufzte gequält auf.  
Sie öffnete seinen Gürtel. Ihre Lippen wanderten weiter nach unten.

„Caroline..!" Er wollte sie zurückhalten, doch sie stoppte ihn.  
„Leg dich hin!" sagte sie dieses Mal strenger. Er gehorchte und es weckte das Tier in ihm. Seine Augen glühten als sie wieder nach oben wanderte und sich ohne Vorwarnung auf ihn setzte.

Ein tiefes stöhnen entkam ihnen beide als sie anfing sich zu bewegen. Er wollte seinen Kopf wegdrehen. Er war so unglaublich erregt. Sie hatte ihn so unglaublich erregt. Es kam der Wolf in ihm scharf zum Vorschein.

„Versteck dich nicht vor mir" flüsterte Caroline. „Bitte!" flehte er. „Nein, ich will dich. Ganz!" Er blickte sie an und sah in ihr wunderschönes Vampirgesicht.  
Er konnte keinen klaren Gedanken mehr fassen. Sie beugte sich nach Vorne und flüsterte ihm ins Ohr. „Beiß mich!" Er konnte sich nicht mehr zurückhalten und drehte sie in einer Sekunde auf die Wiese.  
Er sah sie mit glühenden Augen an, während er sich bewegte und entblößte seine Zähne. Caroline antwortete mit einem tiefen kehligen Stöhnen was im den Rest gab. Er beugte sich zu ihr und biss ihr in die zarte Haut.  
Caroline endlich sein nennen zu können und der Geschmack ihre Blutes machten ihn vollends benommen. Er glaubte sofort zerbersten zu müssen. Doch als sie ihre Zähne in seiner Schulter versenkte und dabei Lustvoll aufstöhnte kannte er kein Halten mehr. Er stieß hart in sie und merkte wie die Wellen des Höhepunktes sie überwältigten. Noch einmal stieß er hart zu und explodierte in sie. Erschöpft löste er seine Zähne aus ihrem Hals.  
Sie hatte ihn dazu ermutigt. Trotzdem hatte er Angst ihr weh getan zu haben.

Als ihrer beider Atmung etwas ruhiger wurde sah er ihr in die Augen.

Sein Blut lief ihr das Kinn hinunter. Sie hatte gerötete Wangen und zerzaustes Haar. Das Tier in ihm kam wieder mit ihm durch. Er hatte sie so zugerichtet und es erregte ihn unendlich.  
Sie lächelte ihn an als sie sah dass seine Augen zu glühen begannen. „Langsam, mein gieriger Hybrid!"  
„Ich…entschuldige…! Du siehst so wunderschön aus." Er drehte sich ein Stück zur Seite, so dass sie aufstehen konnte.

Sie zog ihren Slip und ihr Kleid an, während er sich auch anzog.  
Er setzte sich wieder auf den Felsen. Caroline setzte sich auf ihn und schlang die Arme um seinen Hals.

„Habe ich dir weh getan?" fragte er schüchtern.  
„Ich bin nicht aus Zucker, Klaus!" sagte sie mit verführerischer Stimme während sie ihre Hüften leicht hin und her bewegte.  
„O.k. Tu das bitte nicht oder ich gar für nichts garantieren!" sagte er ernst.  
Sie lachte. „Zu Befehl!" sagte sie salutierend.  
Er drehte sie blitzschnell wieder auf die Wiese. „Nicht so Vorlaut, Love, ich glaube ich bin schneller als du!"  
„Ja vielleicht" sagte sie und war mit einem Blitz verschwunden.  
„Na warte" schrie er und eilte hinterher.

Sie stand hinter einem Baum im Garten der Villa und sah sich um. Plötzlich schlangen sich zwei Arme um sie. „Du glaubst doch nicht wirklich, dass du schneller bist als ich!" flüsterte er ihr heißer ins Ohr. „Verdammt!" schrie sie.

Er drehte sie gegen den Baum und küsste sie leidenschaftlich. Ihr Ärger war in Sekunden verraucht und wich neuer Erregung.  
Er löste sich von ihr und sie starrten sich nur an. Dann nahm er ihre Hände, zog sie nach oben und hielt sie mit einer Hand fest. Mit der anderen Hand strich er über ihr Kleid. Seine rauen Hände wanderten nach unten und streichelten ihre nackte Haut. Sie stöhnte lustvoll auf und er betrachte sie dabei unverhohlen.  
Es machte ihn verrückt ihr zusehen wie ihr Gesicht ihre Erregung widerspiegelte. Mit einem Ruck riss er ihr den Slip vom Körper und streichelte sie an ihrer Klitoris. Er spürte wie Nass sie war. Er wollte ganz tief in ihr sein. Aber das ihr Tier in ihm wollte noch mit ihr spielen.  
„Klaus!" seufzte sie.  
„Sag mir was du willst, Caroline!" raunte er ihr zu und starrte sie immer noch an. „Ich will dass du mich an den Baum drückst und mich nimmst, sofort!" sagte sie unerschrocken.  
Seine Selbstbeherrschung löste sich in nichts auf. Er hatte nicht die Zeit sich ausziehen. Schnell öffnete er seine Hose und tat wie ihm geheißen.  
Die Rinde drückte sich in ihre Haut. Er füllte sie ganz aus. Die Empfindungen drohten sie sofort zu überwältigen. „Klaus!" seufzte sie. Er merkte dass sie dem Höhepunkt nahe war und konnte sich kaum selbst zügeln. „Caroline!" schrie er.  
Zusammen erreichten sie den Gipfel der Lust und kamen nur langsam zur Besinnung.

„Was machst du nur mit mir?" fragte er als er der Nebel schwand.  
„Ich glaube ich habe gerade gar nichts gemacht!" sagte sie schelmisch.  
„Ich glaube mir stehen harte Zeiten bevor" sagte er und knöpfte sich seine Hose wieder zu.  
Sie antwortete ihm zuckersüß „Weißt du, etwas Hartes ist nicht unbedingt etwas schlechtes!" und rauschte wieder davon.

Er hatte sie in 2 Sekunden und sie rollten über die Wiese. Sie lag unter ihm und wehrte sich. Doch er hatte sie fest im Griff. „Ich glaube du bist eine Hexe und kein Vampir" sagte er. Sie lachte und gab auf.

Die Stimmung änderte sich urplötzlich zwischen ihnen und sie starrten sich einfach nur an.  
„Ich liebe dich, Klaus!" sagte sie. „Ich liebe dich auch, Caroline."  
Sie küssten sich zärtlich.

„Lass uns ins Bett gehen!" sagte er.  
„Ich würde sagen lass uns schlafen gehen!" sagte Caroline. „Ja wir sollten noch etwas schlafen." Er stand auf und zog sie mit hoch.

„Klaus?" „Ja?" Sie schlang ihre Arme um seinen Hals und wirkte fast schüchtern. „Es war wirklich sehr schön!" Er liebte ihre Kühnheit. Und dann war sie wieder so schüchtern. Er musste lächeln. „Das ist, würde ich sagen, die pure Untertreibung! Ich habe es in tausend Jahren nicht zugelassen, dass jemand von mir trinkt und dass mich jemand derart erregt. Und ich schätze ich habe nur auf die eine gewartet, die auch mein Herz gestohlen hat!"  
Sie küsste ihn und hatte Tränen in den Augen. Sein Geständnis nahm ihr den Atem. Sie war die einzige die ihn so gehabt hatte und wird die einzige bleiben.  
Langsam gingen sie in die Villa und verriegelten sorgfältig seine Türe.

_Was sagt ihr? Bitte Reviews :-)_


	13. Ärger im Paradies?

_Hier Kapitel 13!_

Caroline und Klaus betraten am nächsten Morgen das Esszimmer.  
Die anderen vier Pärchen saßen bereits beim Frühstück.  
„Guten Morgen!" sagte die beiden.  
„Guten Morgen. Caroline grinst ja immer noch von einem Ohr zum anderen!" sagte Bonnie belustigt.  
„Ja und ich sehe euch ebenfalls nicht weinen!" gab Caroline belustigt zurück. „Ich denke wir hatten gestern alle ein schönes Fest!" sagte Elena und drückte Elijah einen Kuss auf den Mund.

„Wo ist eigentlich Henrik?" fragte Klaus. Die anderen sahen sich fragend an. „Wir dachten ihr wüsstet wo er ist!" sagte Rebekah.  
„Nein!" „Ich werde ihn suchen gehen!" sagte Klaus. „Ich komme mit!" sagte Caroline. „Wir suchen auch mit!" boten die anderen an.

Fünfzehn Minuten später trafen sich wieder alle im Wohnzimmer.  
„Habt ihr ihn gefunden" fragte Klaus besorgt.  
„Nein!" „Nein!" „Nichts!"  
„Wo kann er denn sonst noch sein!" fragte Elena. „Habt ihr in seinem Zimmer nachgesehen?" fragte Klaus. „Ja. Dort ist er nicht!" antwortete Rebekah.  
„Ist irgendetwas ungewöhnlich?" fragte Klaus weiter. „Nein nichts. Kein durcheinander und alles ist noch dort wo es war! Nur seine Jacke ist weg"  
Rebekah bekam Panik. „Das gibt es doch nicht! Wir würden ihn doch wahrnehmen. Wir würden ihn bemerken wenn er hier wäre. Ein Mensch kann sich nicht vor uns verstecken!" sagte sie verzweifelt.  
„Keine Panik! Wir müssen einen klaren Kopf behalten" sagte Elijah. „Was können wir tun?" fragte Katherine.

„Bonnie, kannst du etwas tun?" fragte sie Kol.  
„Ich muss darüber nachdenken! Ich weiß es nicht! Ich habe meine Grimoire nicht hier" sagte sie beklommen.

„Lass dir Zeit, Bonnie, wir versuchen ihn zu finden! Bestimmt ist er nur am See oder er schaut sich den Wald an. Bonnie und Kol ihr bleibt hier und versucht etwas herauszufinden. Wir anderen gehen und suchen ihn draußen!" sagte Klaus.

Bonnie nickte und die Freunde machten sich auf den Weg.

Als sie eine Stunde später ohne Erfolg wiederkehrten hatte Bonnie bereits Vorbereitungen getroffen. Es standen mehrere Kerzen im Raum.  
„Ich werde versuchen ihn aufzuspüren, ich weiß aber nicht ob das mit einem Menschen funktioniert. Ich werde das Blut von jemanden von Euch brauchen und etwas das Henrik gehört!" sagte Bonnie.

Rebekah ging in sein Zimmer um etwas von Henriks Dingen zu holen.

„Elijah, wir sollten dein Blut nehmen. Ich trage nur zur Hälfte sein Blut!" sagte Klaus. Caroline merkte, wie schwer es ihm fiel das auszusprechen und drückte seinen Arm.

Er war froh, dass er sie an seiner Seite hatte. Er war bisher immer allein. Ja, seine Familie war im Laufe der langen Zeit für ihn da, meistens. Wenn er es wollte. Aber es war nicht annähernd das gleiche.

Rebekah kam wieder ins Wohnzimmer. „Seine neue Zeichenmappe, die du ihm geschenkt hast, war hier!" sagte Rebekah an Klaus gewandt. „Er hätte sie niemals hier gelassen wenn er weggelaufen wäre" fügte sie besorgt hinzu.

„Lasst uns anfangen!" sagte Stefan. „Je eher wir wissen wo er ist, desto besser!"

Bonnie nahm das Blut und sagte etwas Unverständliches auf.  
Sie schloss die Augen und sackte plötzlich bewusstlos zu Boden.  
Kol fing sie gerade noch auf. „Bonnie, wach auf! Verdammt! Was ist hier los? Bonnie, wach auf!" sagte Kol in Sorge.

„Leg sie auf das Sofa, Kol. Du musst sie ausruhen lassen. Ihr Puls ist ziemlich stabil. Es wird ihr gut gehen!" sagte Elijah.  
Widerwillig legte Kol sie hin und bettete ihren Kopf auf seinem Schoß.

Fünf Minuten später schlug sie die Augen auf. Sie zwinkerte langsam und holte tief Luft. „Bonnie, geht es dir gut?" fragte Caroline.

„Ich….ich denke schon!" sie fasste sich an den Kopf. „Sollen wir dir etwas Blut geben?" fragte Elena. „Nein, es geht schon!"

„Was hast du gesehen?" fragte Stefan langsam.

„Ich habe ihn gesehen. Er war in einem Zimmer mit Dachfenster und altem Gerümpel. Ich stand direkt hinter ihm und wollte ihn an der Schulter nehmen. Mehr weiß ich nicht" sagte sie verwirrt.

„Altes Gerümpel. Dachfenster. Das kann nur der Dachboden sein, wo wir waren!" schlussfolgerte Katherine.  
„Ja das ist es!" sagte Bonnie wieder etwas erholt. „Genau der war es" setzte sie hinzu.

Schnell stiegen sie die Stufen zum Dachboden hinauf.

„Leer! Es ist niemand hier!" sagte Damon.  
„Bist du dir sicher, dass es dieser Dachboden war?" fragte er Bonnie.  
„Ja, ich bin sicher!" sagte sie.

„Seht doch, hier ist seine Jacke!" sagte Elena.  
Die Freunde standen um den Platz herum und starrten planlos auf Henriks Jacke.

„Was ist das für ein Buch?" fragte Katherine und hob es auf. „Es sieht aus wie eine alte Schrift" sagte sie.

„Zeig mal her" sagte Bonnie. „Ja es ist ein Grimoire" sagte sie verwundert.

„Wo habt ihr das her? Eigentlich sind alle in den Familienbesitzen von Hexen!" fragte sie Klaus.  
„Du vergisst dass meine Mutter eine Hexe ist" sagte er „war" korrigierte er sich.

„Welche Seite war aufgeschlagen?" fragte Damon. „Vielleicht hilft uns das weiter!" sagte er.

„Das glaube ich jetzt nicht!" sagte Bonnie. „Was ist los?" fragte Damon.  
„Es ist ein Zeitreisespruch!" sagte sie.

„Aber wie kann er ihn anwenden?" fragte Caroline.  
Bonnie überlegte einen Moment, die anderen starrten sie fragend an.

„Natürlich!" sagte sie. „Was natürlich?" fragte Caroline ungeduldig.  
„Er ist ein Mensch. Deine Mutter war eine Hexe. Da er kein Vampir ist wurde ihm diese Gabe nicht genommen, die er anscheinend geerbt hatte" folgerte sie.

Die anderen starrten sie genauso an wie zuvor.  
„Das gibt es doch nicht! Ich hätte es gleich merken müssen" sagte Bonnie. „Verdammt warum habe ich nicht aufgepasst" fluchte sie.

„Du kannst nichts dafür, Bonnie, wir haben es alle nicht bemerkt" sagte Elijah.

„Was sollen wir jetzt tun? Woher wissen wir in welcher Zeit er ist?" fragte Katherine. „Ich weiß es nicht!" sagte Bonnie ratlos.

„Vielleicht hat er gemerkt, dass seine Eltern und Finn keine Reise machen und wollte irgendetwas korrigieren!" dachte Rebekah laut nach.

„Oh mein Gott, der Keller!" sagte Caroline.  
Blitzschnell liefen alle in den Keller.

„Oh nein, die Särge sind offen! Er hat sie gesehen" sagte Rebekah verzweifelt.  
„Zumindest ist Finn noch darin. Darum brauchen wir uns wenigstens keine Gedanken machen" sagte Elijah und schloss den Sarg.

„Er hat nur ein paar Jahre gelebt. Er wollte bestimmt in diese Zeit zurück um zu verhindern, dass er stirbt und alle unglücklich werden" überlegte Rebekah laut.

„Was tun wir jetzt, verdammt noch Mal!" donnerte Klaus.  
„Schatz, beruhige dich, das bringt uns doch nicht weiter" und drückte ihn. Er beruhigte sich langsam.  
„Was machen wir nur, Love?" sagte er verzweifelt. Sie legte eine Hand an seine Wange. „Wir werden ihn finden und zurückholen" sagte sie zuversichtlich.

„Wir könnten versuchen jemanden zurückzuschicken. Aber ich weiß nicht, ob ich stark genug bin!" sagte Bonnie. Kol nahm sie in den Arm. „Schatz wir würden es verstehen wenn du es nicht machst. Du setzt nicht dein Leben aufs Spiel!" „Nein, ich muss es versuchen!" sagte Bonnie.

_Bitte Reviews nicht vergessen :-)_


	14. Zeitreise

_Hallo Ihr lieben! Hier ein kurzes Kapitel 14! Viel Spaß dabei!_

„Klaus du wirst sie das nicht alleine machen lassen!" sagte Caroline.  
„Ich werde Rania und Amia anrufen!" sagte Klaus. „Danke" sagte Bonnie.

Sie gingen wieder nach oben und Klaus ging in die Bibliothek um die beiden Hexen anzurufen.

„Amia, wir brauchen eure Hilfe!" sagte Klaus ohne Umschweife.  
„Ist es wegen Henrik?" fragte Amia. „Was weißt du darüber?" fragte er neugierig aber nicht unfreundlich. „Nichts, ich fühlte das etwas nicht stimmt!" sagte sie. „Werdet ihr uns helfen?" fragte er.  
„Wir sind auf dem Weg!" sagte sie und legte auf.

„Amia, Rania" sagte Klaus und ließ sie in die Villa. „Hallo, Klaus!" sagten die Hexen und traten ein. „Bonnie, Hallo" sagten sie im Wohnzimmer wo alle versammelt waren und begrüßten auch die anderen.  
„Was ist passiert?" fragten sie.

„Henrik ist verschwunden!" sagte Elijah. „Wir habe seine Jacke am Dachboden vor einem Buch gefunden" ergänzte er.

„Es ist ein Grimoire" sagte jetzt Bonnie. „Ich denke, dass er ein Hexer ist und sich in die Zeit als er gelebt hat versetzt hat" setzte sie hinzu.  
„Ich verstehe. Esther war eine Hexe und da er sterblich ist hat er die Gabe noch" folgerte Amia.

„Ja ich denke schon" sagte Bonnie.

„Ich fürchte er möchte die Zeit verändern, da sich alle nach seinem Tod verstritten hatten. Ich weiß nicht was er über uns als Vampire weiß, aber er ist nicht dumm und er weiß dass wir so lange Zeit später immer noch leben" sagte Elijah.

„Wenn er die Zeit verändert wird es euch nicht mehr geben!" sagte Ranja. „Wir müssen schnell handeln fürchte ich."  
„Wir warnen Euch nur vor, wir können nicht mit Sicherheit sagen in welcher Zeit ihr landen werdet" sagte Amia.

„Wer wird zurückgehen?" fragte die Hexe.

Sie schauten sich alle fragend an. „Das haben wir noch nicht geklärt!" sagte Elijah.

„Ich werde gehen" sagte Klaus. „Und ich ebenfalls" sagte Elijah.  
„Nicht allein" sagten Caroline und Elena gleichzeitig.  
„Wir gehen mit euch." „Nein, dass werdet ihr nicht" widersprach er.  
„Ich werde dich nicht alleine gehen lassen" sagte Caroline.  
„Es ist zu gefährlich für euch! Ihr könntet leicht getötet werden" sagte Klaus.  
„Es gab doch noch gar keine Vampire! Und wir werden ganz gewiss nicht langsamer als die Menschen sein" widersprach Caroline.  
„Aber es gab Werwölfe und mein Vater könnte euch töten wollen wenn er merkt dass du für mich wichtig bist! Wir werden Henrik da rausholen und dann wieder kommen! Es sollte uns niemand sehen, da wir ja bereits in dieser Zeit existieren. Also sollten wir bald wieder hier sein, Love!" Caroline musste widerwillig zugeben dass er Recht hatte.

„Wie kommen wir wieder zurück?" fragte Elijah die Hexen. „Wir werden euch drei Ampullen mitgeben die ein Elixier enthalten, das euch hoffentlich zurückbringen wird. Ich kann es euch allerdings nicht garantieren!" sagte Amia.

„Das werden wir riskieren müssen!" sagte Elijah.

Die drei Hexen zogen sich zurück um das Elixier vorzubereiten. „Klaus was ist wenn du in einer anderen Zeit landest?" fragte ihn Caroline und nahm ihn in den Arm. „Love, wir werden zurückkommen. Ich verspreche es dir!" Er gab ihr einen Kuss. „Es wird alles gut werden, o.k.?" „Ja!" sagte sie und schloss ihre Augen. Sie hoffte es.

Elena ging zu Elijah. „Bist du dir sicher, dass du das tun wirst?" fragte sie. Er schloss sie in die Arme. „Ja. Ich werde Niklaus nicht alleine gehen lassen. Wir werden Henrik zurückholen" sagte er hoffnungsvoll.  
„Bitte sei vorsichtig, hörst du?" sagte Elena und gab ihm einen innigen Kuss.

„Wir sind jetzt soweit" sagte Bonnie als sie wieder eintraten.

„Klaus, Elijah, hier ist das Elixier. Passt gut darauf auf, sonst können wir nichts für euch tun." Sie steckten sie in ihre Jacken. Dann reichte ihnen Amia zwei weitere Ampullen. „Diese hier sollten euch in die Zeit vor eurer Verwandlung schicken. Wir können nur hoffen, dass Henrik dort ist und ihr ebenfalls dort landet" sagte Amia.

„Wir haben es mit einem Zauber belegt. Ihr werdet es trinken und dann einschlafen. Ich weiß nicht an welchem Ort ihr aufwachen werdet. Ich wünsche Euch viel Glück" sagte Rania. „Danke" sagte Klaus.  
Er nahm die beiden Ampullen und reichte eine davon Elijah.

Sie verabschiedeten sich noch einmal von ihren Freundinnen und Freunden und tranken das Elixier. „Legt euch hin. Ihr werdet jetzt einschlafen" sagte Amia.

Caroline und Elena traten zu ihnen und nahmen ihre Hände. Sie schlossen die Augen und waren innerhalb einer Minute eingeschlafen.

„Ihr könnt jetzt nichts mehr tun, nur abwarten ob es klappt!" sagte Rania. Als sich alle wieder umwandten waren sie verschwunden.

„Hoffentlich geht das gut!" sagte Elena und nahm Caroline in den Arm.

_Bitte Reviews :-)_


End file.
